Music Box 2
by FrannyGazelle
Summary: Suzuno's adventure continues through camping and soccer training, but when Aliea Meteorite was found by their father, Kira Seijirou, Suzuno and the other's become and act like a different person, to fight over The Genisis rank. When Suzuno starts to forget herself, her memories of Nagumo and the other's, and her past. With the help of Nagumo, will he ever make her remember again?
1. Out Camping

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

Ugh... Summer vacation, there was no more snow to be seen... It was so hot that I couldn't open my eyes wide open because of the shinning light of the sun, it's just been like months after my birthday... And another problem... We're going out camping.

**Chapter 1: Out Camping**

* * *

It was a hot summer day, and all of the children were riding the bus, good thing there was an air-condition.

"Ugh.. Are we there yet Hitomiko-san?" Nagumo groaned unpatiantly.

"Nagumo, fot the third time, no." Hitomiko replied, annoyed.

"It looks so hot outside..." Suzuno said kneeling on her seat, looking outside the window, she was carrying Yuu-chan in her other arm. "I change my mind..." She turned to Hitomiko.

"Suzuno, it's not all bad, it'll get cold tonight, though." Hitomiko smiled.

"...Fine." Suzuno sat down crossing her arms, hugging Yuu-chan. "But why didn't bring dad along?"

"Because he said he had things to do..." Hitomiko replied.

"Oh..." Suzuno looked down.

"Don't worry Suzuno! It's one of the best camping spots!" Nagumo smiled.

"Yeah right..." Suzuno turned away pouting.

"C'mon, cheer up! ...Besides, you brought the music bo-"

"Shut up!" Suzuno covered Nagumo's mouth. "Only you know this, don't tell anybody." She whispered.

"Okay! Fine!" Nagumo rolled his eyes.

"Good." Suzuno sighed.

Soon, after few more hours, they arrived the camping site.

"Where here! Wake up!" Hitomiko started climbing down the bus.

"Oof!" Atsuishi stretched and yawned, then stood up.

"We're here...? Already...?" Netsuha yawned.

"Sleepy head! Of coarse we are!" Kurione flicked his head.

"Ow! Okay! Okay..." Netsuha stood up.

"'Kay guys, get your things/ stuff" Hiroto said, bringing his.

"Finally! I've been waiting for years!" Nagumo took his bag and rushed outside.

"N-Nagumo! Wait for me!" Suzuno took her bag, carrying Yuu-chan with her arms and followed Nagumo outside.

Later, Hitomiko was checking the checklist, everyone was in a line carrying their bags.

"I guess everyone's here! You can all have fun while I'm fixing up the tents!" Hitomiko smiled. Everyone rushed happily to the south, but Suzuno tilted her head.

"Where's everyone gone, Hitomiko-san?" Suzuno turned to Hitomiko.

"Well, since this is your first time, we'll just save that for tomorrow." Hitomiko replied.

"Okay..." Suzuno noticed that Hitomiko was going to set up so many tents. "Can I help you Hitomiko-san?" Suzuno asked.

"R-really, sure? Thanks Suzuno!" Hitomiko smiled, and showed her some pieces. "Okay just put this stick through the clip there then I'll help you set them up, okay?"  
Hitomiko asured Suzuno. Suzuno nodded, and did exactly what Hitomiko said.

Not more than an hour, Hitomiko and Suzuno were finished setting up the tents. It was getting pretty late.

"Wait here, I'll call them." Hitomiko stood up and went the direction where all of them did.

"O-okay..." Suzuno trembled hugging Yuu-chan tightly, she didn't like being alone, even for a second.

Suddenly, the bushes started rustling, Suzuno turned around quickly, but the rustling stopped.

"H-hello...?" Suzuno said, shivering, when she turned to another way, the bushes started rustling again. "Eek!" Suzuno turned again, completely frightened.

This time, the bushes didn't stop rustling. Suzuno closed her eyes and buried her face on Yuu-chan.

"Please don't hurt me... Please don't hurt me... Please don't hurt me..." Suzuno whispered, then something touched her shoulder. "AAH!" Suzuno shouted.

"AHH!" Nagumo shouted too, he was shocked as well.

"NAGUMO! D-DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Suzuno snuggled Yuu-chan. Nagumo laughed.

"Sorry..." Nagumo smiled. Suzuno puffed her cheeks, then she noticed Nagumo's pants, they were soaking wet until the lenght of his knees.

"Why are your pants wet?" Suzuno looked at his pants, pointing at them.

"Oh? My pants? Well... Since this is your first time, it would be better if it was a surprise." Nagumo chuckled.

"Not even my bestfriend would tell me!" Suzuno whinned.

"Sorry, Hitomiko-san said so." Nagumo smiled.

"Fine..." Suzuno pouted again.

"Oh the tents' are fixed! Did you fix them with Hitomiko-san?" Nagumo asked, noticing tents' well fixed.

"Mh-hm." Suzuno nodded.

"You did a pretty good job, though." Nagumo smiled. "Well...! I gotta change my pants now!" Nagumo walked to his bag and took it to the bathroom with him. Everyone followed coming out the bushes soaking wet.

"Everyone go change before I set the partners for each tent." Hitomiko smiled, everyone nodded and got their extra clothes.

"Where did you all go...?" Suzuno asked.

"We went to the-"

"SHH! KURAKAKE! NOT TO SUZUNO!" Everyone hushed at her.

"S-sorry Suzuno... We tell you, 'till tomorrow..." Midorikawa continued walking to his bag.

"O-okay... If you say so..." Suzuno sighed.

Later, after they were done changing, all of them grouped in front of Hitomiko. Hitomiko was reading the list.

"I hope that I'll be with Kurione or Kurakake..." Suzuno was saying in her mind.

"Okay! I'm going to tell your group now." Hitomiko said happily. everyone crossed their fingers. "Okay... Midorikawa, Saginuma, you'll stay in that tent over there." Hitomiko pointed at a tent.

"Okay!" Midorikawa smiled. They went inside the tent already.

"Okay... Kurakake, Kurione, you stay at that one." Hitomiko pointed at another tent.

"Yes!" Kurakake and Kurione rejoiced and brought their things and bags to the tent. Suzuno sighed.

"Yagami, Rean, stay there." Hitomiko pointed.

"Okay Hitomiko-san!" They both got their things and went in the tent.

"Atsuishi, Netsuha, over there, under that tree." Hitomiko pointed at the tent that was under a tree.

"What? Hitomiko-san!" Nagumo whinned.

"Well, sorry Nagumo, rules are rules, you have to be paired with your roommates." Hitomiko replied.

"...Fine." Nagumo sighed, smiling.

"Well that leaves you Hiroto and Suzuno!" Hitomiko smiled, closing the checklist.

"H-huh...?" Suzuno looked up at Hitomiko.

"C'mon Suzuno, get your bag and let's fix our sleeping bags and things in the tent." Hiroto smiled and walked toward the tent.

"Hey! Don't leave us here!" Nagumo stood up and got his bag.

"W-Wait for me!" Suzuno got her bag and followed them.

Later, it was time for dinner.

"It's time to eat!" Hitomiko shouted from the outdoor kitchen.

"Hey we better go to the campfire." Nagumo started going out the tent.

"Yeah... I'm pretty hungry now..." Hiroto held his tummy laughing.

"Campfire?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"Yup!" Hiroto nodded.

All of them went out to eat. They all sat down in long-cutted wood surrounding a campfire.

"Here, get one each." Hitomiko got a plater of fish on sticks, everyone rushed to get one and eat.

"Hey! Who wants scary stories?" Nagumo smirked. Nearly everyone raised their hands, then Nagumo started with the story.

"Once opon a time... One camp site was haunted long ago..." Nagumo started. "It all started with a little girl, nobody liked her, nor want to play with her, she was a loner, everyone teased her, call her names. But one day, the've gone too far, when she was by the dock, all girls bullied her and pushed her off to the water, later than they realized, they noticed she didn't know how to swim! They felt guilty, unable to save her, seeing her drown and die in the shallow water, dead... Then, the teacher's were looking for her, but they wouldn't admit, they killed her! At night when they're in their tents they would hear cries and anger from outside, but when they checked, nobody was there, there were laughs of a girl echoing, they covered their ears, but they could still hear it, the next day, all the girls disappeared after that night, they could not be found, until now, that's why when people camp there, they disappear..." Nagumo smirked.

Everyone was scared, stiff, Suzuno hugged Yuu-chan tightly while eating the fish. Nagumo laughed.

"N-Nagumo..." Suzuno and the others trembled.

"You all know that was just a made up story!" Nagumo chuckled.

"S-still..." Everyone was still scared.

"Ugh...! You guys are scardy cats!" Nagumo puffed up his cheeks and ate his fish.

Later after eating, they immediatly brushed their teeth, some slept already. When Hiroto, Nagumo, and Suzuno were about to sleep, they had a little chat first.

"So... Does anyone have a topic?" Hiroto asked sitting down on his sleeping bag.

"Well... Suzuno, may I ask?" Nagumo turned to Suzuno laying down on his bed, supporting his head with his arms crossed.

"Sure...!" Suzuno was sitting down on her sleeping bag too, hugging Yuu-chan.

"Um... Where did Yuu-chan come from?" Nagumo pointed at her stuffed rabbit.

"Um... Yuu-chan came from my parents' on my sixth birthday!" Suzuno smiled. "I would let nothing wrong happen to him!" Suzuno snuggled Yuu-chan smiling. Hiroto chuckled.

"How 'bout you Nagumo?" Hiroto turned to Nagumo. Nagumo sighed.

"I just kind of think that dad is just using us, for something... I just feel like he's-"

"D-don't say that Nagumo! Father loves us! Don't say that!" Hiroto angrily said.

"Fine, whatever..." Nagumo rolled his eyes. "But he might just been using you just to replace his son "Hiroto"."

"That's not true...! Don't say that!" Hiroto whinned.

"Fine! I'll stop!" Nagumo sighed.

"Another Hiroto?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"Yes." Hiroto nodded. "He looks like me, but I'm not related to him, it's just we differ in skin and hair color." Hiroto sighed.

"What happened to him?" Suzuno asked.

"Hitomiko-san said he died abroad, he was playing soccer there." Nagumo replied.

"W-what happened to him?" Suzuno feltt sad too, since her dad died abroad too.

"He got a car accident, from the son of an goverment officer, father was so sad..." Hiroto sighed.

"Oh... So you were named after him, weren't you?" Suzuno smiled at Hiroto.

"Y-yeah." Hiroto smiled back. Suddenly, Suzuno yawned heavily.

"I'm so sleepy now... Let's just continue tomorrow..." Suzuno rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, okay." Hiroto smiled and layed down his sleeping bag and tucked himself. Suzuno did the same thing and turned around, hugging Yuu-chan.

"Fine." Nagumo didn't want to sleep, since Suzuno and Hiroto were going to sleep, he would sleep too. Nagumo tucked himself to bed too.

"Good-night Hiroto, Good-night Nagumo." Suzuno happily said yawning.

"Good-night Suzuno, Good-night Nagumo." Hiroto did too.

"Night." Nagumo replied. Suzuno and Hiroto sighed and slept.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Camping Day 1 - The Beach

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

The next day, I woke up from the bright glow of sun coming out from our tent's window. Ugh... It was such a hot morning...

**Chapter 2: Camping Day 1 - The Beach**

* * *

"Ugh..." Suzuno sat up her bed, scratching her head and yawning, carrying Yuu-chan in her arm.

"H-hey guys I'm-"

Suzuno stopped seeing them still asleep, she looked at Hiroto, he was facing the other side (the tent's wall), then she looked at Nagumo, he was facing her side, his face was covered by his ruffled red hair, he was snoring softly while drooling a little. Suzuno laughed soflty and brushed his hair off his face. Suddenly, Nagumo woke up upon feeling a hand brushing his face.

"...S-Suzuno, what are you doing?" Nagumo said in a brittle voice and looked at her with his half-opened eyes.

"Oh! Nagumo!" Suzuno removed his hand on his face. Nagumo rubbed his eye and sat up his sleeping bag.

"Mh..." Nagumo yawned, he was still sleepy.

"Uh... Nagumo you have uh..." Suzuno rolled her eyes and touched her cheek.

"Huh...? What? ...Oh!" Nagumo wiped of his drool of his cheek. Nagumo laughed worriedly, he was so embarrassed! Suzuno giggled.

"What time is it...?" Suzuno asked tilting her head. Nagumo checked his watch.

"7:30." Nagumo replied.

"Oh! We have to go outside now!" Suzuno started unwrapping herself in her sleeping bag.

"I'll pass." Nagumo dropped his head back on the pillow and continued sleeping.

"Ugh... Fine." Suzuno stood up carrying Yuu-chan and went out the tent in her blue pj's.

Nearly everyone was outside, but some were still sleeping in their tents. They were already heaving their early breakfast, all of them were sitting on the logs surrounding the burnt campfire, they ate rice cakes and some sushi.

Suzuno smiled at the rice cake.

"Remember that I made some these for you when you were sick, mommy?" Suzuno whispered.

"Hey Suzuno what are looking at?" Atsuishi asked looking at her confusingly.

"Ah? Oh, nothing." Suzuno smiled at him.

Later Hiroto came in yawning.

"Good morning Minna-san." Hiroto scratched his head.

"Good morning Hiroto!" Everyone replied.

"Hey Suzuno! Where's Nagumo...?" Hitomiko asked her, carrying a tray.

"Oh? Nagumo? He's still sleeping..." Suzuno answered munching on her rice cake.

"Could you go and wake him up? He might not get food, we're almost out of sushi and rice cakes." Hitomiko requested and smiled.

"Okay, Hitomiko-san." Suzuno stood up and called for Nagumo.

"Psst! Nagumo...!" Suzuno called opening the zipper of the tent.

"What...?!" Nagumo groaned.

"Hitomiko said it's time to eat." Suzuno replied.

"I don't care, I'm still sleepy." Nagumo buried his face on his pillow.

"Fine! Besides, It's not my fault if you get hungry later!" Suzuno sarcasticly said and left the tent and went back to eating. Nagumo turned around from his pillow.

"Hmph! She'll come back ,anyway, she's just fooling me." Nagumo thought and glanced, but Suzuno didn't come back, he realized she was serious and rushed outside, seeing everyone was still eating.

"Oh! Nagumo! You made it! There's only three sushies and two rice cakes left." Hitomiko gave them to him.

"Thank you Hitomiko-san." Nagumo took them and sat beside Suzuno.

"And you thought I was kidding, didn't you?" Suzuno munched on her food, turning to Nagumo.

"Whatever." Nagumo turned away, munching on his food too. Suzuno laughed softly.

Later, after eating, Hitomiko aproached Suzuno.

"Suzuno, it's time for me to tell you." Hitomiko smiled.

"Which- Oh! Okay!" Suzuno smiled back.

"Okay, over there..." Hitomiko pointed at a tiny path leading somewhere. "When you just continue walking straight, you'll see a beach over there." She added.

"So that's why nearly everyone was wet! By sea water!" Suzuno giggled. "I can't wait to go there later!"

"Actually, we're going there now." Hitomiko laughed. Suzuno just kept smiling.

So Hitomiko told all the children to put on their swimsuites and bring their towels with them.

"So Suzuno, did Hitomiko-san tell you already?" Nagumo said as he was fixing his things.

"Yup, I know." Suzuno replied happily.

"So what are you wearing?" Nagumo asked Hiroto.

"Oh, the usual, green-trunks, you?" Hiroto sighed and laughed.

"Same." Nagumo pouted. "How 'bout your's Suzuno?" he turned to Suzuno.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." Suzuno smirked. "Since you didn't tell me yesterday, I'll just tell you later."

"Fine." Nagumo hmphed while Hiroto was laughing.

"It's getting hot... I don't want to be sun touched that much by the sun..." Suzuno said.

"Why won't you wear your hat? You brought it didn't you?" Hiroto smiled.

"Oh! Yeah! It's here..." Suzuno got her hat and brought it with her.

Then all of them lined up, in front of Hitomiko.

"All set?" Hitomiko asked.

"Yup!" Everyone replied.

"Okay! Let's go." Hitomiko smiled leading them to the path.

"Is the beach far away, Nagumo?" Suzuno turned to him wearing a sweater on her swimsuite with her blue-ribboned hat.

"Not that far, just takes like less than 4-3 minuites." Nagumo replied and smiled wearing his red trunks and a towel around his neck.

Through the travel, Suzuno and the others were hearing bushes rustling and owls hoo-ing.

"EEP!" Suzuno got scared and wrapped her arms on Nagumo's. Nagumo chuckled and patted her head.

Then finally, they arrived the at the beach.

"We're here!" Hitomiko shouted. "Go have fun! But be careful!"

All the children rushed to the shore happily and swam nearby.

Suzuno was watching them, wearing her light blue tankini, from the sea shore, the waves touched her feet and toes. She didn't want to swim yet, she collected seashells first, she held one in her hand.

"Daddy..." Suzuno whispered.

* * *

**Suzuno's Flashback**

"Suzuno! Did you find any seashells yet?" Daisuke asked walking towards her from a far, shouting and waving.

"No, not yet..." Suzuno pouted.

"Well I got one." Daisuke showed her a beautiful one in his hand

"Good for you daddy, you're always good in getting seashells..." Suzuno sighed.

"Here, you can have it." Daisuke opened her hand and gave her a small white shell that looked like a tower.

"R-really?" Suzuno looked at the shell. Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Thanks daddy!"

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Suzuno smiled at the shell and held it to her chest with both of her hands.

"I just wish that we would still collect seashells together again huh, dad?" Suzuno whispered.

"Hey Suzuno! Why can't you swim?" Nagumo ran to her.

"I don't want to." Suzuno puffed up her cheeks holding the shell.

"Why? You can't swim? or You're scared." Nagumo chuckled.

"Or." Suzuno looked at him blankly.

"Woah... You don't know how to swim? I thought you liked the beach!" Nagumo was shocked.

"I just like it because of the shells..." Suzuno replied.

"Just shells? C'mon! The beach is way more than just shells!" Nagumo pulled her hand.

"No!" Suzuno pulled back, making Nagumo let go. "I don't want to!"

"Your swimsuite is such a waste, why'd you even wore it in the first place?" Nagumo started to leave.

"W-wait!" Suzuno blurted out. "Fine, I'll swim, but promise you'll guide me."

"'Kay." Nagumo smiled widely. While Suzuno placed her hat on a stone and the seashell in her hat.

So Nagumo and Suzuno went to the farthest yet the prettiest place, you could see the sunset, the colorful corals, and some fishes. They meters away to the group, from a far, they can no longer see them.

"Ok, take this path, make sure you don't step on the corals." Nagumo chuckled.

"Okay... Are you going to help me?" Suzuno started walking in the water.

"I'll just watch here." Nagumo replied.

"What?! B-But you promised!" Suzuno complained and started going back.

"Then fine I'll leave!" Nagumo glanced.

"Wait! Fine..." Suzuno pouted.

"Just don't worry, I'm just here." Nagumo smiled.

"Yeah right..." Suzuno mummbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Suzuno continued walking in the water until it reached until her hips, she crossed her arms.

"Farther!" Nagumo said.

"Nagumo!" Suzuno whinned.

"Kidding! Kidding..." Nagumo laughed, then remembered something. "Oh! Wait here!" Nagumo started leaving.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" Suzuno shouted. "I'm scared! There's a big black thing in the water!"

"Ugh! It's just a rock Suzuno..." Nagumo knew it was a rock, he had seen that before.

"But Nagumo!" Suzuno whinned.

"Just wait here I'll be right back!" Nagumo turned around and ran, but stopped in a sudden splash. "Suzuno...?" Nagumo turned around and saw her drowning. "SUZUNO!"  
Nagumo ran to her.

"N-NAGUMO!" Suzuno raised her hand up gasped air she felt so many stings on her legs, she tried to swim, but she can't upon the pain on her legs.

Suzuno looked in the water for a second, and saw a mushroom like creature with long tentacles, there were two of them surrounding her. Suzuno was terribly scared, that she cried in pain and fear.

"Suzuno!" Nagumo was already in the water, in front of her. He saw the creatures too, they were jellyfishes! "D-don't move, they'll sting you again! Just take my hand,  
don't cry..." Nagumo outstretched his hand to Suzuno.

Suzuno outstretched her hand too, slowly and shivering, Nagumo was about to grab it.

"AH!" Suzuno shouted in pain then drowned again, but this time, the current brought her deeper to the sea.

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo tried to catch her hand, but her hand went back in the water again.

"N-NAGUMO!" Suzuno shouted, gurgling in the water still outreaching her hand in the water.

Suddenly, she was out of sight, the water was dark blue, Nagumo couldn't see her anymore.

"SUZUNO! SUZUNO!" Nagumo shouted, but there was no response.

Hiroto came hurrying, wonderring what happened.

"Nagumo, what's-"

"IT'S SUZUNO! SHE'S DROWNING! I CAN'T SEE HER ANYMORE! CALL HITOMIKO-SAN! HURRY!" Nagumo made a brave decision to swim and look for her, he didn't care about the stings of the jellyfishes. Hiroto ran quickly to Hitomiko from a far.

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo shouted raising his head from the water, but had no response again, he swam again.

"H-HITOMIKO-SAN!" Hiroto ran quickly to her.

"Hiroto, what is i-"

"PLEASE! SAVE SUZUNO!" Hiroto started to cry from worrying.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Hitomiko was shocked and worried.

"NAGUMO SAID THAT SHE DROWNED AT THE CORAL AREA! WE COULDN'T SEE HER ANYMORE! HELP US PLEASE!" Hiroto cried.

Hitomiko rushed to Nagumo, and saw him swiming, looking for Suzuno in the water.

"NAGUMO!" Hitomiko shouted and rushed in the water.

"H-HITOMIKO-SAN! HELP!" Nagumo shouted back, there was still no sign of Suzuno.

"WHERE'S SUZUNO?!" Hitomiko shouted worriedly.

"I STILL CAN'T FIND HER!" Nagumo swam under the water again. Hitomiko was looking for her too, while Hiroto was checking for signs.

"SUZUNO!" Hitomiko shouted as loud as she can. That caught the attention of the other's, they all rushed to the scene.

Nagumo was looking under water, he looked and held his breath for a long time, even his eye's stings because of the salty water. Suddenly, he saw something white in front of him, like a coral swaying in the waves, he went closer to it, he saw a blue swimsuite under it, it was Suzuno!

"S-SUZUNO!" Nagumo shouted in his mind and grabbed her by her arms.

"SUZUNO!" Everyone was already looking for her.

"I FOUND HER!" Nagumo popped his head out shouting, lifting Suzuno out of the water. Hitomiko and the other's rushed to her.

Hitomiko carried her to the shore, letting her lay down on the sand. Everyone gasped, some even cried.

"S-SUZUNO! SUZUNO!" Nagumo shook her shoulder, but her eyes were still closed, not responding to anyone's cries and shouts. Hitomiko looked sad and turned away.

"Hitomiko-san! Will she be okay?" Nagumo smiled at her worridly, but Hitomiko just continued turning away.

"N-no... NO!" Nagumo started to cry and hugged Suzuno's body. Everyone was sad and patted Nagumo's back some looked at him and cried. "S-Suzuno... I'm sorry... I've should have been the one lying down...! Not you...! I'm sorry! I'm..." Nagumo whispered and cried, he couldn't hold back his tears upon loosing his bestfriend. His tears dropped on Suzuno's face.

"N...Na...gumo" Suzuno started to whisper, opening her eyes softly. Hitomiko turned to her quickly upon hearing her talk.

"SUZUNO?!" Nagumo looked at her still crying. Everyone looked at Suzuno. She started coughing and crying.

"Nagumo...!" Suzuno hugged him tightly. "I thought I was going to die...! I tought it was the end...!"

Nagumo hugged back tighter and cried too, "Suzuno..."

"ARRGH!" Suzuno suddenly cried out in pain.

"SUZUNO?!" Nagumo looked at her worriedly.

"M-my legs... They hurt..." Suzuno replied in a brittle voice, crying.

"Jellyfish stings!" Hiroto pointed at Suzuno's legs covered with many red scratches and scars.

Hitomiko carried her back to the camp site, everyone followed, while Nagumo got her hat from the stone. When they arrived, Hitomiko layed her down on her sleeping bag inside the tent. Everyone watched her from outside.

"I-it hurts..." Suzuno cried.

"Don't worry Suzuno, I'll just put vinegar..." Hitomiko got a small bottle of vinegar.

"N-NO! THAT'LL HURT! I DON'T WANNA!" Suzuno cried, refusing.

"Suzuno, it's going to sting, but later it won't." Hitomiko started putting on her hand.

"N-NO! I SAID NOOOO!" Suzuno whinned as Hitomiko palced vinegar on her legs. "NOOOOO!" Suzuno cried loudly swinging her legs, it really hurt a lot.

"There, finished." Hitomiko stroked Suzuno's hair to calm her down, Suzuno sobbed and turned away, trembling her lips, trying to rest.

Hitomiko sighed and left the tent, everyone surrounded her.

"Will Suzuno be okay, Hitomiko-san?" Midorikawa asked worriedly.

"Yes, but let her rest for a while." Hitomiko smiled.

"I hope she'll be okay... We were really worried..." Kurakake and Kurione said, looking down.

"I hope so too, girls." Hitomiko replied.

Later Hitomiko saw Nagumo hiding behind a tree.

"Nagumo." Hitomiko looked angry. Nagumo approached her slowly, he was scared, hiding the hat behind his back.

"H-Hitomiko-san I-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't go there without my permision?!" Hitomiko angrily said that made Nagumo shut his eyes tightly in fear. "Even if it has a beautiful view, corals and fishes, that's were the jellyfishes roam! You nearly made Suzuno die!"

Nagumo looked down and started to cry.

"...But." Hitomiko said. "You saved her, even if it costed your life."

Nagumo looked up to her.

"Is Suzuno that special to you...?" Hitomiko suddenly asked, Nagumo nodded.

"She's my bestfriend, what can you expect?" Nagumo turned away pouting. "...But I didn't mean putting her in that much danger, I promise it won't happen again..."

"Okay, you better not make that happen again." Hitomiko left. Nagumo sighed heavily and looked at Suzuno's hat.

"I better give this to Suzuno." Nagumo thought and went to their tent.

Nagumo checked inside the tent, bu Suzuno was sound asleep. So he left her hat inside, on top of her bed.

"I'm sorry Suzuno..." Nagumo whispered and left the tent.

Suzuno peeked, she wasn't asleep, she saw her hat beside her. She sat up the bed and looked in her hat, she saw nearly like ten shells in her hat.

"Nagumo..." Suzuno whispered looking out the tent, she held one of the shells and smiled at it, then she continued sleeping.

Later, at night, Suzuno woke up, she saw Hiroto and Nagumo fast asleep, she wanted to sleep but she couldn't, because she was so scared of the hoo-ing and the rustling bushes. She decided to wake Nagumo up.

"Nagumo..." Suzuno whinned shooked his shoulder. Nagumo woke up.

"S-Suzuno...? What is it?" Nagumo sat up his sleeping bag.

"I can't sleep... I'm so scared..." Suzuno shivered hugging Yuu-chan.

"How 'bout your music box?" Nagumo rubbed his eye.

"Oh yeah!" Suzuno was about to get her bag but when she moved her legs a little. "Ow!" Suzuno held her legs on the blanket.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you." Nagumo stood up and got her music box from her bag. "Where's your turn key?" Nagumo asked.

"Inside the music box with my locket." Suzuno replied. "Turn it ten times."

"Okay." Nagumo found the turn key and turned it ten times. The music box played, and Suzuno layed down her bed, it seemed the music box calmed her down, Nagumo stroked her hair too.

When the music box finished, Suzuno was fast asleep, Nagumo sighed smiling and went back to sleep too.

"Good-night Suzuno." Nagumo whispered and slept.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Camping Day 2 - Fishing(Part 1)

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

It was the second day of our camping... My legs were okay now from the jellyfish stings, but I rather stay in the tent and rest.

**Chapter 3: Camping Day 2 - Fishing (Part 1)**

* * *

It was early in the morning, it was 4:30 am, but everyone was awake for fishing. Suzuno was still asleep in the tent while everyone was out.

"...Suzuno." Hiroto called opening the tent's door/ zipper.

"Nggh..." Suzuno groaned on her bed, she didn't want to wake up yet.

"Suzuno, wake up." Hiroto went inside the tent and shook her shoulder.

"H-Hiroto...?" Suzuno looked at him, trying to open her eyes widely.

"Suzuno, time to wake up." Hiroto smiled as he sat down on Nagumo's sleeping bag.

"Huh? Why? It's so early! The sun's not even up yet." Suzuno rubbed her eyes.

"Because we're going fishing!" Hiroto laughed. "You don't want to be left behind, do you?"

"N-no!" Suzuno got up.

"Then, let's go!" Hiroto stood up and went with Suzuno outside seeing everyone lining up to get a bucket and a fishing rod from Hitomiko.

"Oh! Suzuno! How are you feeling now?" Hitomiko smiled at her giving buckets and fishing rods.

"I'm fine, I don't feel the pain anymore, thanks for asking/ worrying, though." Suzuno smiled back.

"Here, since you're fine, you could go fishing with us!" Hitomiko lent her a bucket and a fishing rod, she gave Hiroto the same thing too. Suzuno smiled and took them.

"Okay! Let's go!" Hitomiko lead them back to the path going to the beach.

"Wait, Hitomiko-san..." Suzuno looked around worriedly.

"Yes, Suzuno?" Hitomiko turned to her.

"Where's Nagumo?" Suzuno looked back at Hitomiko.

"Oh, Nagumo?" Hitomiko suddenly sighed. "He went ahead"

"Why?" Suzuno asked again.

"I guess he still feels bad about what happened yesterday." Hiroto replied, making Suzuno turn to him. Suzuno sighed.

"I hope he's okay..."

"Don't worry, he will." Hiroto smiled, but Suzuno looked down.

"Okay! Let's go!" Hitomiko continued, then they all walked to the path.

When they arrived there, they picked their own fishing spots, but they have to be close to the group. Then Suzuno saw Nagumo fishing from the dock, he seemed sad, staring on the water.

"Nagumo..." Suzuno whispered and ran to him.

Nagumo turned to her upon hearing footsteps on the wodden planks of the dock. He looked quite sad and bored in the same time.

"Nagumo!" Suzuno smiled, carrying her bucket and fishing rod.

"..." Nagumo turned away and sighed.

"Nagumo..." Suzuno whispered again.

"It was all my fault, I'm sorry." Nagumo replied, facing the sea. Suzuno turned away too.

"I know you didn't mean it." Suzuno sat beside him.

"..." Nagumo started to look sad. "But, I nearly killed you."

"N-no!" Suzuno turned to him. "I'm pretty sure it was just an accident!"

"..." Nagumo was quiet.

"Nagumo!" Suzuno hugged him tightly. "Please don't be sad anymore! I don't like to see you sad!" She shouted.

Nagumo was shocked and speechless, he blushed a little, sighed and patted Suzuno's head.

"Fine..." Nagumo smiled awkwardly. "There, happy?!" Nagumo puffed up his cheeks and continued fishing. Suzuno smiled back, still hugging him.

Suddenly, Hiroto came walking on the dock.

"Am I interrupting?" Hiroto grinned at Nagumo. Suzuno blushed and sat back beside Nagumo. Nagumo blushed too.

"No, not at all." Nagumo groaned. Hiroto chuckled.

"May I join you guys?" Hiroto asked.

"N-"

"Of coarse! The more the merrier!" Suzuno giggled. Nagumo groaned again while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Suzuno!" Hiroto smiled and sat along with them.

So they continued fishing, watching their floating bait from a far.

Later, Suzuno's fishing rod gets pulled.

"Ah?!" Suzuno shockly said, stood up and reeled in. Hiroto and Nagumo stood up and watched behind her.

"It's so light...! I could just pull it easily!" Suzuno pulled and the fish was reeled out of the water, but, it was just a small one. Suzuno stared at it and pouted.

"Uh... Nice catch, Suzuno." Nagumo tried not to laugh at Suzuno. "But it seems worth it!" Nagumo thought.

"I know, I know..." Suzuno sighed and took the tiny fish from the hook. Outstretched her hand to the water.

"H-hey! Where will you take it?" Nagumo turned to Suzuno.

"Back to the sea! Where else?" Suzuno smiled at Nagumo.

"But it's your catch! Keep it!" Nagumo insisted, but Suzuno shook her head chuckling.

"No, Nagumo, I'll set it free, besides, it's still young." Suzuno replied. "And maybe it's parents are looking for it, won't they be sad...?" She continued. Nagumo groaned and insisted her more.

"Suzuno! Just-"

"Nagumo, Suzuno's right, perhaps we could just let this fish live." Hiroto butted in.

"Ugh, fine, do what ever you want to do with it." Nagumo gave a "psh".

So Suzuno set the fish free, and saw it swim away freely.

"Bye-bye!" Suzuno giggled and waved. Nagumo sighed.

"Why did you even have to set it free, Suzuno?" Nagumo looked at her a bit annoyed. Suzuno closed her eyes and smiled.

"Because that tiny fish reminded of me in a dream." Suzuno replied opening her eyes again. Nagumo didn't understand, and didn't mind anyway.

"Let's just continue fishing, shallm we?" Hiroto sighed and sat by the dock again, holding his fishing rod in his hands. Nagumo and Suzuno nodded and did the same.

Leter on, Nagumo's fishing rod gets pulled.

"H-hey! I got one!" Nagumo stood up and reeled in.

"Oh!" Suzuno stood up and looked at the water to see the fish, Hiroto stood up and watched too.

"Almost!" Nagumo reeled and pulled, the fish was pulling too.

"I'll help!" Suzuno hugged Nagumo and pulled.

"Me too!" Hiroto pulled the fishing rod with Nagumo.

After so much pulling, the line snapped, making everyone fall backwards.

"N-no!" Nagumo stood up.

"It got away..." Suzuno stood up wobbling.

"Ah, it's okay Nagumo, we can get another one." Hiroto stood up and brushed his clothes to get dirt off.

Nagumo suddenly knelt in anger.

"DAMN IT!" Nagumo hardly punched the wodden floor of the dock.

"N-NAGUMO!" Suzuno knelt and held his hand. "STOP! Don't do that...!"

"Nagumo, Suzuno's right, stop hurting yourself." Hiroto tried to stop him too.

"LET GO!" Nagumo swung his hand making Suzuno fall backwards landing on her butt, she stared at Nagumo frightened.

"...D-does he hate me...? I-I..." Suzuno thought as she continued staring at him, by seeing his angry face... "...Stupid... He does hate me..." Suzuno started covering her face franticly with her arms. Suzuno tried hard not to cry.

"Suzuno!" Hiroto shouted.

Nagumo turned behind quickly and stood up. He stared at Suzuno shocked, his eyes, wide open. Suzuno tried to get up, and slowly outstretched her hand to Nagumo.

"...N-Nagum-"

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME! I-I'M DANGEROUS!" Nagumo shouted and took off.

"Nagumo!" Hiroto and Suzuno shouted as Nagumo disappeared from the bushes. Hiroto turned and helped Suzuno up.

"We better find Nagumo...!" Suzuno turned to Hiroto worriedly, holding both of her hands on her chest.

"Don't worry, we will." Hiroto replied and both of them took off to the camp site.

When they arrived, it seemed, no one was there. They looked everywhere, but when they checked in their tent, they saw him hug-kneeing on his sleeping bag, covering his head with his blacket.

"...Na-Nagumo..." Suzuno went in the tent and sat beside him on her sleeping bag. Nagumo had sad eyes, covering half of his face. Hiroto stayed outside, making sure that they won't fight.

"...Go away..." Nagumo muffled and turned away from her.

"B-but, Nagumo..." Suzuno whispered worriedly. Then it was silence for seconds.

"...Am I... Scary...?" Nagumo turned facing front, he didn't want Suzuno to see his face.

"N-Nagumo...! N-no! Of coarse not!" Suzuno replied.

"But, I saw your face, when I pushed you down... You looked... Frightened... Are you scared of me?"

"Na-Nagumo I-I..."

"I knew it." Nagumo said angrily.

"N-Nagumo, n-no! I'm not!" Suzuno shook her head franticly. Hiroto watched as they talked.

"So what were you feeling?! Scared?!" Nagumo shouted.

"...Nagumo... I..." Suzuno started to blush pink. "I like you... I just never wanted you hating me."

"W-what...?" Nagumo turned to her, blushing as well.

"You heared me... I like you." Suzuno turned away from him shyly.

"S-Suzuno..." Nagumo whispered.

"I WASN'T SCARED OF YOU! I WAS JUST SCARED OF YOU HATING ME!" Suzuno shouted at Nagumo with her teary eyes.

"Suzuno!" Nagumo shouted back to get her attention to calm down. Suzuno's lower lip shivered and hugged Nagumo tightly.

"...Please don't hate me..." Suzuno muffled on his chest. Nagumo hugged back.

"I will never hate you... You're my friend, and nothing can change that..." Nagumo whispered as he closed his eyes while stroking her hair.

"P-promise...?" Suzuno looked up at Nagumo with her light-blue teary eyes.

"I promise." Nagumo looked back at her with a calm smile. "I think I wouldn't hate you... Never."

Suzuno hugged him tighter, burying her face on Nagumo's chest again. Hiroto smiled from the window.

"Do both of you still want to go fishing?" Hiroto asked chuckling. Nagumo and Suzuno turned to him.

"W-well... I-I guess..." Suzuno sniffled and wiped her tear with her sleaves.

"HIROTO?!" Nagumo was shocked and broke up the hug. "H-HE WAS WATCHING?!" Nagumo thought.

"Yeah?" Hiroto gave a bored look. "So are you going or not?"

"O-of coarse! I'm going...!" Nagumo turned away blushing a bit.

"...But I rather just watch you guys, I don't really feel like fishing." Suzuno looked down.

"Okay, that's fine." Hiroto smiled. "C'mon, maybe Hitomiko-san might be wondering where we went."

"'Kay." Nagumo stood up and went outside the tent, Suzuno followed out too, wearing her hat and bringing Yuu-chan along.

"Okay, let's go." Hiroto went walking to the path. Nagumo and Suzuno followed behind him.

When they arrived by the dock, they met Hitomiko along.

"Suzuno! Hiroto! Nagumo! Where have you three gone to?" Hitomiko asked worriedly.

"S-sorry, Hitomiko-san..." Suzuno looked down.

"We just to-"

"We just had to get something in the camp site that's all!" Nagumo gave and awkward smile as he covered Hiroto's mouth.

"Oh, okay." Hitomiko nodded but had a strange feeling that it wasn't the real reason. "If you need me, I'll just be there at the shore, okay?"

"Okay." Nagumo and Suzuno nodded. Hitomiko smiled and left to the shore.

"Mph!" Hiroto glared and removed Nagumo's hand from his mouth. "What was that for?!"

"Don't tell anything to Hitomiko-san! She might scold or tease me!" Nagumo shouted, as if he was whispering.

"Hitomiko-san wouldn't do that! She's so kind!" Suzuno replied worriedly.

"Suzuno's right, Nagumo." Hiroto added.

"Only to you guys." Nagumo groaned. "She doesn't care about me, she's just like father."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hiroto flew in rage and pushed Nagumo.

"Ah!" Suzuno gasped and looked worried, holding her hands on her chest, dropping Yuu-chan.

"BACK OFF!" Nagumo pushed back.

"FATHER LOVES US! DON'T JUDGE HIM LIKE THAT!" Hiroto shouted.

"St-stop!" Suzuno went in the middle and tried to stop them, while Hiroto and Nagumo were still glaring at each other. "Let's just forget it, aren't we here for fishing?"

"R-right..." Hiroto stopped. "Sorry..."

"Whatever." Nagumo rolled his eyes.

"Good." Suzuno sighed smiling and picked up Yuu-chan. "Sorry Yuu-chan... I'll be more careful." Suzuno whispered.

So they went back to fishing on the dock.

"My fishing rod is still broken... The string snapped." Nagumo pouted.

"You could use mine, I'm not going to use it anyway." Suzuno said as she looked at the water, hugging Yuu-chan, placing her feet on.

"T-thanks!" Nagumo smiled and got her fishing rod.

"What were those things that stung me yesterday? I forgot..." Suzuno asked as she swayed her legs in the water.

"They were jellyfishes, those dangerous things..." Hiroto replied while looking at the bait.

"Oh..." Suzuno looked at her legs, they were still scared, but fading in the color pink.

"Hey! Suzuno! make sure you won't fall, the water's really deep from the dock." Nagumo chuckled as he was fishing.

"O-okay..." Suzuno gulped.

"Hey! I could see a giant shell from here!" Hiroto pointed at a big-like-stone with glimering white, as big as an arm.

"W-where?!" Suzuno smiled and looked down.

"Over there!" Hiroto smiled too, still pointing at it.

"Where? I can't see i-" Suzuno went too close to the edge and lost balance, she was going to fall!

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo grabbed her jacket hood from behind. Making Suzuno drop Yuu-chan in the water.

"YUU-CHAN! NO!" Suzuno tried to jump to the water, but Nagumo held her arm. "LET GO! YUU-CHAN!" Suzuno kept struggling, then Nagumo suddenly turned her around, making Suzuno face him.

"Suzuno! We'll get Yuu-chan, don't worry." Nagumo tried to calm her down as he held her shoulders, she nodded. Suzuno eyes were wide open, she looked very worried.

"Hiroto, gove me your fishing rod." Nagumo told, Hiroto didn't say a word and gave it to Nagumo.

So Nagumo used the two fishing rods to get Yuu-chan, like chopsticks, but it only made it worse, Yuu-chan was drifting away.

"YUU-CHAN!" Suzuno started to cry.

"Nagumo! Go get it!" Hiroto shouted.

"Y-you do it!" Nagumo shouted back, he seemed that he was scared. He pushed Hiroto to the water.

"H-HIROTO!" Suzuno shouted worriedly. "NAGUMO! WHY WOULD YOU-!"

"..." Nagumo looked frightened, Suzuno never saw him that scared, he was staring at the deep part of the sea.

Hiroto didn't come back for minuites.

"W-where's Hiroto..." Suzuno became worried. "HIROTO!" She shouted. Nagumo was still silent.

Suddenly Hiroto came out from the water.

"Hiroto!" Suzuno helped him out of the water.

"*cough, cough* Suzuno..." Hiroto was couging and kneeling on the dock.

"You worried me! Don't stay in the water for too long!" Suzuno started looking around. "Where's Yuu-chan...?" Suzuno got teary-eyed, she ws also very worried about Yuu-chan.

"H-he's here... Don't worry. *cough*" Hiroto pulled Yuu-chan out from his other arm, Suzuno took and hugged Yuu-chan tightly, she cried, she was very worried.

"Y-Yuu-chan...!" Suzuno's tears soaked Yuu-chan's salty-soaked cloth. "Thank you Hiroto!" Suzuno hugged Hiroto tightly. "...Thank you." She whispered.

"Ah, it was nothing." Hiroto hugged back and smiled. Nagumo glared at them again.

"Ugh... This feeling again, the last time I felt it was when it was Suzuno's birthday last Winter..." Nagumo thought. Then they broke up the hug.

"Let's just go back, I don't feel like fishing anymore." Hiroto shivered, he was getting cold.

"Okay." Suzuno nodded, she was worried about Hiroto too. Suzuno helped Hiroto up. "Nagumo, are you coming?"

"No." Nagumo turned away. "You can both go without me." He sighed.

"Okay then... If you say so." Suzuno looked worried and glanced and went along with Hiroto to the campsite.

When they arrived, Hitomiko followed in with the others, then she was shocked Hiroto was soaking wet.

"HIROTO?! WHAT HAPPENED?! I TOLD YOU NO SWIMING TODAY!" Hitomiko was worried.

"Sorry Hitomiko-san..." Hiroto looked down.

"What happened? Did someone push you?" Hitomiko asked.

"..." Hiroto was still looking down.

"...Hitomiko-san... Yuu-chan fell in the water..." Suzuno replied.

"Then?" Hitomiko turned to Suzuno.

"Nagumo tried to use the fishing rods, but it just made Yuu-chan drift farther... Hiroto insisted Nagumo to get him and swim, but Nagumo forced Hiroto to do it and pushed him..." Suzuno replied looking down, hugging Yuu-chan. "It's my fault... I'm sorry."

Hitomiko stood up, she looked quite angry.

"Hiroto, get dressed." She told him.

"Y-yes, Hitomiko-san." Hiroto went to the tent to get his clothes.

"...Where's Nagumo?" Hitomiko angrily said softly.

"H-Hitomiko-san-"

"WHERE'S NAGUMO!?" Hitomiko shouted.

"H-he's at the dock..." Suzuno said worriedly and got frightened.

Hitomiko rushed back to the path, angrily.

"H-Hitomiko-san! W-wait!" Suzuno followed Hitomiko, with Yuu-chan still in her arms.

When Suzuno arrived at the sea, she already saw Hitomiko on the dock scolding Nagumo.

"N-Nagumo!" Suzuno whispered as she gasped, and ran to him.

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND HIROTO?! WHY'D YOU PUSH HIM?!" Hitomiko shouted.

"..." Nagumo just kept quiet as he was looking down.

"TELL ME!" Hitomiko shouted.

"H-HITOMIKO-SAN! P-PLEASE STOP!" Suzuno came running to the dock.

"S-Suzuno...?" Nagumo whispered.

"S-Suzuno..." Hitomiko stopped by hearing Suzuno's voice.

Suzuno hugged Nagumo tightly, and never let go.

"Hitomiko-san! Please don't hurt Nagumo... It's my fault! I brought Yuu-chan in the first place..." Suzuno cried.

"Suzuno..." Hitomiko started to feel guilty, she sighed and turned to Nagumo. "Nagumo, you better be careful with your actions... This is the second and last time, this will happen again okay?" Hitomiko crossed her arms and left.

Suzuno was crying and hiccing as she was hugging Nagumo's waist. Nagumo saw Hitomiko fade away in the bushes.

"Suzuno." Nagumo helped her up. "Y-you defended me... Thank you."

Suzuno stared at him with her teary eyes.

"N-Nagumo!" Suzuno hugged his waist again. Nagumo hugged back and smiled.

...I thought I would be fishing for fish... But instead, I was fishing for Nagumo's heart.

* * *

**-End of Part 1-**


	4. Camping Day 2 - The Past's Truth(Part 2)

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

Nagumo and I went back to the camp site, and I realized that everyobody was staring at us. I felt scared and frightened... Were they mad at Nagumo...?

**Chapter 3: Camping Day 2- The Past's Truth (Part 2)**

* * *

"What...?!" Nagumo blurted out angrily. Everyone seemed scared of him, they just kept quiet.

"S-stop scaring us, Nagumo..." Atsushi said in a soft voice.

"Y-yeah... I can't believe you pushed Hiroto in the water..." An hid behind Atsuishi.

"..." Nagumo turned away. "I-I'm sorry... I just remembered-..."

Nagumo quickly ran to the tent, hiding there.

"N-Nagumo!" Suzuno tried to chase him, but Hitomiko grabbed her hand making Suzuno turn to her franticly.

"Suzuno, Nagumo needs to be alone now... Just talk to him later okay?" Hitomiko said calmly.

"..." Suzuno turned back to the tent worriedly.

Later, at night, they were eating their dinner already around the campfire. Some ate the fish they catched this morning.

"So, Suzuno, how many did you catch?" Midorikawa asked while munching.

"...None." Suzuno replied looking down, with just holding Yuu-chan in her arms.

"What? Y-you didn't catched anything?" Atsuishi turned to her.

"Well... I caught one, but it was still small, so I set it free." Suzuno smiled a little while looking down, but faded away after.

"What?! Why did you-!?"

"Shut up Netsuha, you'll hurt my bestfriend." Kurione covered his mouth even she wasn't looking at him.

"Fine." Netsuha muffled, as Kurione removed her hand on his mouth and continued eating.

"I think it was very kind of you to do that Suzuno..." Kurakake smiled at Suzuno.

"Thank you, Kurakake." Suzuno smiled back, but again, her smile faded.

"Hm... I wonder where's Nagumo, he's missing dinner!" Atsuishi wondered.

"..." Suzuno kept looking down sadly.

"...Suzuno, come here." Hitomiko called. Suzuno came to her, leaving everyone.

"What is it, Hitomiko-san?" Suzuno asked.

"The reason Nagumo's acting wiered is that-"

"He doesn't like to be called "scary"?" Suzuno guessed.

"Well, that's one of them, but there's still more." Hitomiko smiled.

"Wait... What did Nagumo mean when he said he remembered something?" Suzuno asked.

"That's the point, he remembered "it"." Hitomiko sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Suzuno tilted her head worriedly.

"Well... It started last year's camping, you weren't here yet." Hitomiko started as Suzuno listened. "Nagumo was a loner at that time... He had no friends yet, he thought that he would always be left behind, everyone called him scary, sarcasticly like, they would laugh, call him names... Then one day, when he was fishing alone on the dock..."

* * *

**Nagumo's Flashback**

"Hey! You!" A nearly teen-aged boy pointed at Nagumo, standing on the dock, while two were standing behind him.

"W-who? Me?" Nagumo pointed to his chest.

"Yeah you! Are you stupid? You're the only one here!" The boy laughed.

"..." Nagumo looked down, he was embarrassed and offended.

"Hmph! You're no fun! Let's go guys..." The boy left with his friends and left the dock.

"Ugh... I hate it when they're here... Why'd even Hitomiko-san bring them here?!" Nagumo thought in his head, reaching for his slippers. "Well, I better get back, and-"  
Nagumo realized his slippers weren't there with him. "Oh man! I left them on the shore! Those guys better not be-"

Nagumo stopped and was completely shocked, he saw them carrying them beside the shore.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Nagumo shouted from the dock.

"WHO CARES?!" The boy laughed, his friends did too.

"I DO! GIVE THEM BACK!" Nagumo rushed down the dock, to them.

"TRY CATCHING THEM YOURSELF!" The boy threw them into the water. Nagumo saw his slippers floating from a far.

"NO!" Nagumo cried and walked to the water.

"Ha, ha... Stupid kid." The boy smirked.

Nothing was stopping Nagumo to get his slippers, then he realizes that the water level was already on his waist, and his slipperes were just few steps away.

"Woah! Dude! We're busted! We better help him! He might drow-!"

"SHUT UP! We better get out of here!" The boy just rushed back to the path.

"We can't just leave him! He will-!"

"I DON'T CARE! When I say let's go, LET'S GO!" He dashed to the bushes. The two looked at Nagumo, then glanced and followed him to the path.

"Gotcha!" Nagumo grabbed finally grabbed his other slipper, and walked back to the shore... But it was too late.

The waves pushed him deeper into the water, a wave made the water level to his chest, then his neck! Then to his head! Poor Nagumo was panicing, he didn't know what to do, he was scared and terrified of the roaring waves, swallowing him. But he held on tightly to his slippers.

"I'm... Not giving... up..." Nagumo swam towards the shore, but the waves pushed back, harder.

Nagumo was drowning, he lifted up his hand, hoping that someone would see and save him. ...But no one did...

"This is the end... I'm never going to see daylight again..." Nagumo looked up at the sun, shinning in different directions from the water, he cluched tightly to his slippers, slowly closing his eyes.

Suddenly, a miracle! A strong wave pushed him forward, strong enough to push him to shore. Nagumo was brought to shore slowly as the waves brushed on the sand...  
He woke up from the hot shinning sun above him.

"...Wha-?... Wh-where am I?" Nagumo slowly sat up, coughing and holding his head, looking around cautiously, noticing he was holding his slippers. "I-I'm alive...? I-I better go back, Hitomiko-san will kill me... Even though it's not my fault..." Nagumo stood up, placed his slippers on and rushed to the path to the campsite.

When Nagumo arrived, he saw Hitomiko very, very worried, she was walking around, he never saw her that worried.

"Tell me... Where's Nagumo... Please tell me, he's okay...!" Hitomiko sat down, holding her head, the three boys were just looking down, everyone was looking at Hitomiko, they were worried as well.

"H-Hitomiko-san... Calm dow-"

"Hiroto! I can't! Nagumo is missing! MISSING!" Hitomiko was terribly in a worried state. Nagumo came out the bushes, soaking wet.

"...N-Nagumo!" Hiroto turned to him everyone did.

"NAGUMO!" Hitomiko stood up and ran to him, hugging him tightly, kneeling down.

"Hitomiko-san..." Nagumo replied.

"What happened? You're soaking wet." Hitomiko looked at Nagumo with her worried eyes. Nagumo just looked at the three boys, calmly.

"WHAT, DID, YOU THREE DO THIS TIME...?" Hitomiko stood up angrily, facing them slowly. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!?" She shouted.

"I-it was an accident... We didn't-"

"LIAR! YOU THREW MY SLIPPERS AWAY! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN I WAS DROWNING!" Nagumo shouted.

"SHUT UP! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The boy replied.

"Calm down, Takuy-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! HE'S THE ONE THAT'S LYING!" He pointed at Nagumo.

"YOU LIAR! LIIIAAAAAAR!" Nagumo glared as he charged at him and tackled him. Everyone screamed in fear.

"NAGUMO! STOP!" Hiroto tried to stop their fight but Hitomiko pulled his hand from behind.

"GET OFF!" The boy pushed him, making Nagumo fall to the ground crying.

"Leave Nagumo, ALONE!" Hitomiko shouted, making everyone quiet and stop. She helped Nagumo up.

"...Hitomiko-san..." Nagumo sniffled and started to cry, he hugged Hitomiko tightly. "They're liars! They left me drowning...!" Nagumo burried his face on Hitomiko's chest.

"Nagumo..." Hitomiko whispered, stroking his hair. "Tell me the truth, you?" She looked at the boy.

"We didn't do anything! We swear!" He replied, while his friends were looking down behind him.

"You two? Do you have anything to say?" Hitomiko looked at the boys behind him.

"..." They didn't reply.

"Say something...!" The boy whispered to them angrily.

"Let them talk, Takuya." Hitomiko told, as she was staring at the two boys.

"...T-Takuya... Got his slippers and threw them away in the water." The boy in the left replied.

"SHU-"

"Let them talk." Hitomiko halted her hand.

"But we swore it wasn't our idea to bully him! We just wanted to go back to the campsite!" The boy in the right added.

"Did you bully him?" Hitomiko continued as she was hugging Nagumo back.

"...Y-yes... But it wasn't our idea that we throw his slippers to the beach...! It was all Takuya's idea!" They replied.

"Why'd you didn't help him? Why'd you didn't help Nagumo?" Hitomiko said in an angry tone.

"Takuya told us... Not to..." They both looked down.

"..." Takuya looked down, the truth was free.

"Takuya..." Hitomiko stood up, and walked to them slowly, leaving Nagumo wiping his tears. "..You and your friends will be set for adoption."

"B-BUT HITOMIKO-SAN! WE-"

"I cannot accept you children anymore, you've all done a lot of mischief... Me and father knew what you've done with some children in the orphanage... But this is the most unacceptable one, you nearly killed Nagumo!" Hitomiko told crossing her arms. Everyone was speechless. "When we get home, pack your things from the orphanage."

"...Y-yes, Hitomiko-san..." They looked down in shame.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"..." Suzuno turned away sadly. "I didn't know Nagumo had that kind of History..."

"I know it's hard to understand, but it's the truth." Hitomiko smiled and held Suzuno shoulder.

"I-I unerstand..." Suzuno looked down. "Why didn't he tell me in the first place?"

"Maybe he was just scared of the truth." Hitomiko replied.

"O-okay..." Suzuno nodded. "Bye, Hitomiko-san." Suzuno turned around and left.

"Bye, Suzuno." Hitomiko smiled and waved.

Suzuno walked to the tent instead of eating, she felt sorry for Nagumo. When she went in the tent, Nagumo was fast asleep.

"...N-Nagumo..." Suzuno whispered sadly as she held Yuu-chan in her arms, facing Nagumo, sitting on her sleeping bag. Suzuno saw something on Nagumo's cheek. "T-tears?" Suzuno went closer to him. "Nagumo was crying?" She reaced out to his cheek, to make sure it was tears.

"...Ugh... No...! N...o..." Nagumo shook his head, he was crying in his sleep. Making Suzuno pull back her hand, but he calmed down after. Suzuno sighed.

"I'm just like you Nagumo... You're not the only one." Suzuno smiled a bit and went to bed. "Good-night, Nagumo." She turned around and slept.

...Good-night...

* * *

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	5. Camping Day 3 - Soccer Training

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

I woke up again from the sun's shining rays from our tent's window... Nagumo's past still bothers me... Could those three guys be the same boys that broke my music box in the first place...?

**Chapter 4: Camping Day 3 - Soccer Training**

* * *

"Ugh..." Suzuno sat up scratching her head and yawning, she turned around and saw Hiroto awake, reading a story book.

"Good morning, Suzuno." Hiroto smiled.

"Oh, good morning, Hiroto" Suzuno smiled back, then looked at Nagumo, he looked like he was still sleeping, but he was just covering his head with a pillow.

"Nagumo, Suzuno's awake." Hiroto said.

"Mmpph..." Nagumo muffled and took off the pillow from his head and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"G-good morning, Nagumo." Suzuno gave her best smile.

"Good morning." Nagumo replied yawning. Suzuno streched.

"Hnn... What's the time Nagumo?" Suzuno asked. Nagumo checked his watch.

"It's 9:13." Nagumo replied.

"WHAT?! W-WE HAVE TO GET UP NOW-!"

Nagumo held Suzuno's hand tightly before she could stand.

"It's the third day, you could rest as long as you want." Nagumo said.

"O-oh..." Suzuno smiled awkwardly as Nagumo let go of her hand. "Why?"

"Because there's soccer training later." Hiroto replied as he was reading.

"Oh, then, in what time?" Suzuno asked again.

"Probably, 10 o'clock." Hiroto smiled.

"THEN I BETTER GET READY AND DRESSED!" Suzuno stood up again, but Nagumo grabbed her hand before she could go out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'LL GET DIRTY AFTER SOCCER TRAINING LATER! WERE GOING TO TAKE A BATH BEFORE WE LEAVE!" Nagumo exclaimed. Suzuno laughed awkwardly.

"S-sorry..." Suzuno replied. "Wait, were going to leave today?"

"Yes." Hiroto replied.

"Aww...! But it's been so much fun here! I want to stay!" Suzuno pouted.

"Don't worry! There's always next year!" Hiroto tried to cheer her up.

"Hm... Fine." Suzuno crossed her arms. Nagumo was quiet, turning away. "N-Nagumo?"

"I'm fine... I just wanted to say sorry for what I did yesterday, Hiroto." Nagumo said in a soft voice.

"It's okay, Nagumo, I know what you've been through-!"

Nagumo covered Hiroto's mouth.

"Hiroto! Not in front of Suzuno...!" Nagumo whispered angrily.

"Don't worry, I know already." Suzuno looked confused at them, smiling.

"W-WHAT?! W-WHO TOLD YOU?!" Nagumo started to be embarrassed, he turned to Hiroto again. "HIROTO!"

"I-IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!" Hiroto dropped his book and placed his hands up. Suzuno laughed awkwardly flailing her hands to make Nagumo stop.

"N-no! It wasn't Hiroto! It was Hitomiko-san!"

"Oh..." Nagumo turned back to her.

"See! I told you!" Hiroto puffed up his cheeks, crossing his arms.

"Okay! Okay! You win, I'm sorry." Nagumo rolled his eyes.

"What exactly do you do in soccer training?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"Play soccer, new friends, bond in activities... And..." Hiroto started thinking. "Nagumo? Any ideas?"

"Learn new tricks, defense, and to increase the strength of kicking." Nagumo turned to Suzuno.

"Oh, wow, that seems pretty fun!" Suzuno smiled happily.

"Really fun!" Hiroto smiled back. "It's one of the best parts of the camping."

"...Especially when we go home." Nagumo joked.

"I think I won't be excited when we go home, Nagumo." Suzuno laughed.

"We have to fix our things before we go." Hiroto started fixing his.

"Okay!" Nagumo and Suzuno started keeping their things, then left the tent.

Later, it was already soccer training and everyone was finished with breakfast.

"Okay everyone! Let's go to the beach and play soccer!" Hitomiko said happily while she was carrying a net of soccerballs. Everyone cheered happily.

When they were walking in the path already, everyone was excited, especially Suzuno.

"Nagumo? Why on the beach?" Suzuno asked.

"Because the sand is easy to write/ to draw on, we could make a mark that symbolizes a goal, and the others." Nagumo replied resting his head on his arms crossed.

"Oh." Suzuno turned back to where they were walking.

Finally they arrived, and everyone started playing with the soccerballs on the sand and into the water, splashing their feet on the waves. While Suzuno anxiously stepped on the shore as the waves touched her feet.

"Suzuno!" Nagumo came waving from a fare while he was carrying a soccerball on his side.

"Oh! Nagumo!" Suzuno turned around holding her hands on her chest, as if she was imagining Nagumo walking in slow motion.

"Why do you look so anxious? Is it me?" Nagumo chuckled as he went in front of her.

"N-no..." Suzuno turned away blushing. "I-It's just that..."

"Nevermind." Nagumo sighed smiling. "Let's play?" Nagumo showed her the soccerball placing it in front of her.

"Y-yes." Suzuno nodded, still looking down. She shyly tried to take the soccerball by her foot, but Nagumo stole it with his. "H-HEY!" Suzuno puffed up her cheeks angrily, making Nagumo laugh as he was resting his foot on the ball.

"Try catching me if you can!" Nagumo smirked and took off.

"W-WAI-! NAGUMO!" Suzuno started to run and chase him.

They ran around the sand, the shore, even in the water (shin level)! Suddenly, Suzuno fell on her knees, landing her hands on the wet sand.

"Suzuno?!" Nagumo turned around noticing she was crying! Suzuno sniffled as Nagumo knelt in front of her, placing the soccerball beside him. "Suzuno! I-I didn't mean it! I'm sorr-!"

"HA!" Suzuno took the soccerball and giggled. "Got it from yooou~!" Suzuno sticked out her tongue at him. Nagumo's face was shocked, his eyes wide open, then he flew into rage.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU SCARED ME! YOU ALL DID THAT JUST TO GET THE SOCCERBALL?!" Nagumo shouted.

"Mh-hm." Suzuno nodded as she smiled happily. Nagumo sighed heavily.

"Well, since you got the soccerball, you win." Nagumo smiled.

"Yey~!" Suzuno cheered. "I beat you~! I beat Nagumo-kun~!"

"Yeah right." Nagumo stood up as he pushed Suzuno's head down.

"H-HEY!" Suzuno whinned ad pouted again, looking up at him.

"I SEE FISHES! LOOK!" Yagami shouted as she was pointing at the water, everyone went near her to see.

"Ooooh~! They're so pretty~!" An smiled.

"Can I see?" Suzuno went from behind. "where?"

"Over there, Suzuno-chan." Yagami pointed at the fishes in the corals.

"They all look so pretty..." Suzuno smiled.

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo held Suzuno's shoulders startingly.

"AHH!" Suzuno squeeled making the fish frightened and swim away. Everyone looked at Nagumo behind Suzuno.

"Nagumo..." Everyone annoyingly said.

"N-Nagumo!" Suzuno whinned. Nagumo smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry..." Nagumo rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay." Everyone sighed.

"EVERYONE! I GOT THE COLORING AND DRAWING MATERIALS!" Hitomiko shouted as she placed the materials on the wodden-made table. Everyone rushed and went to draw and doodle.

Suzuno got a piece of paper and a pencil and went on the sand.

"Suzuno! Why down there?" Nagumo sat beside her on the sand.

"I don't mind, really, at least I could still draw." Suzuno smiled and started drawing. Nagumo stood up.

"Wait here, I'll get paper and pencil." Nagumo smiled.

"Okay!" Suzuno smiled back.

When Nagumo went to get the materials, Hiroto sat beside Suzuno.

"Hey, Suzuno!" Nagumo smiled as he sat down.

"Oh, hello Hiroto!" Suzuno smiled back.

"What are you drawing?" Hiroto tried to peek on her drawing but Suzuno covered it.

"L-later! It's so embarrassing!" Suzuno worriedly said.

"Okay! I understand." Hiroto smiled calmly and continued drawing on his.

Nagumo started walking behind them, he puffed up his cheeks as he saw Hiroto sitting beside Suzuno.

"Hmph!" Nagumo continued walking to them, then he sat beside Suzuno on her right side, making her in the middle.

"Hello, Nagumo!" Suzuno smiled and turned to him. Nagumo pouted and looked away.

"...Hi." He crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" Suzuno worriedly tilted her head.

"Him." Nagumo replied.

"What?" Hiroto tilted his head as well.

"C'mon Nagumo, he's our friend stop being jealous!" Suzuno whinned.

"Me? Jealous? I-I'm not." Nagumo blushed in a shade of pink.

"Okay, if you say so..." Suzuno turned back to drawing. Nagumo and Hiroto did too.

After some time, peopled started to play soccer on the sand. Hiroto, Nagumo, and Suzuno were done drawing.

"You first, Nagumo." Hiroto smiled as he and Suzuno covered theirs.

"Fine." Nagumo showed his. His drawing was him in a flame like uniform stepping on a ball.

"That's nice!" Hiroto smiled as he tilted his head.

"Nice drawing, Nagumo!" Suzuno happily said.

"T-thanks..." Nagumo shifted his eyes to the side as a tiny blush went on his right cheek. "Your turn." Nagumo told Hiroto.

"Okay." Hiroto showed his, it was him in a suit smiling, it seemed like he was the leader/ best.

"It seems realistic!" Suzuno smiled.

"Thank you-"

"You're not the best! I am!" Nagumo pointed his thumb at himself.

"I didn't even say anything!" Hiroto whinned at Nagumo's face angrily.

"S-stop!" Suzuno pouted.

"Fine." Nagumo pouted too.

"Your turn, Suzuno!" Hiroto smiled.

"B-but... It's embarrassing...!" Suzuno looked away.

"It's okay! We won't laugh." Hiroto replied.

"Y-yeah! Why would we?" Nagumo added

"Promise?" Suzuno looked at them.

"Promise." They replied.

"Fine." Suzuno showed her's. Her's was a girl in a uniform of blue, back view, she looked cold as ice, even the backround.

"Wow!" Hiroto was amazed. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Um... That's me." Suzuno turned away, blushing.

"You look so pretty in your drawing!" Nagumo said as he was still staring at the drawing.

"W-WHAT?!" Suzuno blushed.

"I-I MEAN! Y-YOUR DRAWING'S GREAT! It's great." Nagumo started blushing too.

"T-thanks..." Suzuno smiled. "I'm glad you both like it."

"It's no problem, Suzuno." Hiroto smiled back.

"Wanna draw again?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"Nah, I want to play soccer now, bye." Hiroto left.

"Bye Hiroto!" Suzuno waved. "How 'bout you Nagumo? You still want to draw with me?"

"Yeah! Of coarse!" Nagumo smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Nagumo!" Suzuno smiled back.

So they got more materials, paper, pencil, and crayons.

"So what do you want to draw, Nagumo?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"I want a team that could beat Hiroto's." Nagumo replied.

"Why do you want to beat Hiroto so bad? He didn't say anything about being the best." Suzuno said in a sad-whinning voice.

"I just have a feeling, it might come true... I don't want it." Nagumo looked down sadly.

"It's just your imagination, Nagumo, could our drawings help? We'll make up a team!" Suzuno smiled.

"What kind?" Nagumo asked.

"Well, we could join mine and your's, it might make you feel better!" Suzuno happily said.

"O-okay..." Nagumo started drawing with Suzuno on the paper.

They both drew on the paper, they colored it too. The drawing was them in a team, wearing a uniform with blue and red colors.

"Finished!" Suzuno smiled and wiped her sweat.

"It looks awesome!" Nagumo smiled widely. "Definitely, we'll be in this team to beat Hiroto!" Nagumo laughed.

"I hope this will come true, Nagumo." Suzuno looked down sadly.

"Huh? Of coarse it will!" Nagumo tried to cheer her up.

"But, it's just an imagination... I-it's fake..." Suzuno turned away. "I always wanted to be with you, even in your team..."

Nagumo held Suzuno's shoulders making her face him.

"Suzuno." Nagumo said in a serious face. "We'll always be together, this will be my dream."

"R-really?" Suzuno looked at him. "Same as mine... It's my dream to play soccer with you."

"Well, let's make that happen." Nagumo smiled.

"Here." Suzuno gave him the drawing. "You can keep it." She smiled. Nagumo laughed.

"No, you keep it, you need it more than I do." Nagumo smiled. Suzuno placed the drawing on her chest.

"Okay, I will." She smiled.

"C'mon, let's play soccer together." Nagumo stood up and outstreched his hand to Suzuno while she was still sitting on the sand, looking up at him.

"O-okay..." Suzuno looked down and took his hand. Nagumo smiled as he laughed softly. Suzuno pressed back on Nagumo's hand.

Later, everyone started playing, they setted up their teams, but first they drew the lines on the sand to signify the goal, the seperation, and positions.

"All set?" Nagumo shouted.

"Yup!" Everyone replied nodding.

"Suzuno-chan..." Kurakake called.

"Yes, Kurakake?" Suzuno smiled.

"Why are we with Nagumo-kun's team?" She asked.

"Uh... Because... I like to. I'm happy being with in his team." Suzuno slightly blushed.

"Well, if you're happy Suzuno-chan, I'm happy too, I'll always accept your decisions." Kurakake smiled.

"Arigatou." Suzuno smiled back.

They started with the game, Nagumo's versus Hiroto's.

"I can't wait to battle you, Nagumo!" Hiroto smiled as they faced each other eye-to-eye.

"Watch me!" Nagumo smiled arrogantly, then both of them turned the opposite ways to their teams and got ready. The soccerball was in place.

As Hitomiko blew the whistle, everyone sprung into action, running towards the soccerball. Hiroto gets the first kick, then ran towards the goal, but Netsuha blocked him and passed the ball to Nagumo. Nagumo dashed to the goal of Hiroto's team. But they all cornered him.

"Damn it." Nagumo sighed quickly. "Now, what do I do?" He thought as he tried backing away.

"NAGUMO! PASS IT TO ME! I'M OPEN!" Suzuno shouted behind. Nagumo carried the ball with his foot.

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo passed the soccerball to Suzuno, as she caught it.

Nagumo nodded at Suzuno, then she nodded back, then rushed to the goal.

"Sorry about this, Suzuno." Hiroto whispered sadly as he was looking at her while she was running towards the goal. "DON'T LET HER GO THROUGH! BLOCK HER!" He shouted.

"...!" Suzuno stopped and looked around franticly at Hiroto's teamates surrounding her. "...What do I do...? What do I...-!"

"My ball!" Yagami kicked the ball upwards, with a loud impact making Suzuno fall on her butt frightened. The game moved on, but some people were worried about Suzuno and came to her.

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo shouted and ran to her, Suzuno looked up at him, she was shaking, barely able to speak. "Are you okay?" Nagumo helped her up.

"I-I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't sweat it, it's just a game for now." Nagumo smiled.

"Suzuno-chan! Are you okay?!" Kurione ran to her, Kurakake followed behind.

"Are you hurt?" Kurakake asked.

"I-I'm fine... I just got a little startled there." Suzuno smiled and laughed worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Kurione asked again.

"Y-yes I'm-"

"GOOOAAAAL~!" Hiroto's team cheered as Yagami shot the soccerball into the net.

"Hey! Suzuno! Are you okay?" Hiroto came from behind.

"BACK OFF!" Nagumo growled at Hiroto.

"What did I do?" Hiroto started to glare at Nagumo.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SUZUNO FELL! YOU-!"

"NAGUMO!" Kurakake shouted. "IT'S NOT HIRTOTO'S FAULT! IT'S JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"But-!"

"Nagumo, it's part of the game, it's no one's fault anyway." Suzuno said worriedly. She held Nagumo's shoulder. "Calm down, it's alright, a-at least I'm fine, right?" Suzuno smiled sweetly.

"..." Nagumo looked down sadly as he sighed.

"Nagumo, it's okay, I forgive you." Hiroto smiled.

"SUZUNO!" Yagami ran to them. "I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"It's okay, Yagami, I know you're just trying to have fun!" Suzuno continued smiling. Yagami looked down.

"But I scared you, didn't I?"

"Well, you did, but you didn't harm me, I'm fine."

"Suzuno, you're so kind, I'm glad you're fine, though." Yagami smiled and held both of Suzuno's hand

"I'm glad, you are too." Suzuno pressed back on her hands.

"MINNA-SAN! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO PLAY AGAIN?" Netsuha shouted from the other side.

"H-HAI!" The others replied and went back to their teams.

Hitomiko blew the whistle again, and the game went on, but it's Nagumo's team next. Netsuha was in the possesion on the ball.

"NAGUMO!" Netsuha passed the ball to him. Nagumo caught the soccerball and rushed to the goal, as one of his teamates were blocking Hiroto's from getting the ball from Nagumo. Some of Nagumo's teamates were following him, in case of passing. Nagumo was near to the goal.

"DON'T LET HIM THROUGH!" A Yagami shouted "SAGINUMA! GET READY!" She added.

"HAI!" Some of Hiroto's teamates blocked Nsgumo while Saginuma got his eyes on the soccerball.

"What do I do now? The goal's blocked, and all I can see are the posts!" Nagumo thought in his head.

Suddenly, Nagumo saw Suzuno making eye contact with him, everything just started in slow-motion. Suzuno pointed her eyes on the right goal post.

"...?" Nagumo was confused. "Why would I hit it on the goal post?" He mouthed.

"Trust me." Suzuno mouthed, then Nagumo lost sight of her from the defenders blocking him. "It's worth a try."Nagumo gave a deep breath and kicked as hard as he could through them, Saginuma tried to block it by a dive, but it hit the post so it bounced back. Suddenly, Suzuno came out of the blue, she smirked as she caught the soccerball with her left foot and shot it into the goal.

"W-WHA-?!"

"GOOOAAAALL~!" Nagumo's team cheered and hugged Suzuno. Nagumo was in shock and amazement.

"SUZUNO-CHAN! YOU DID IT~!" Kurakake hugged Suzuno happily.

"YEEEEY~! WE'RE TIED UP WITH HIROTO'S TEAM! THANK YOU SUZUNO!" Kurione cheered.

"That was epic, Suzuno." Netsuha gave a smile and a thumbs up.

"Nice one!" Netsuha added. Hiroto ran up to them.

"WHOA! Suzuno! .AWESOME!" Hiroto smiled.

"Arigatou, Minna-san." Suzuno smiled. Nagumo approached her, he looked speechless.

"S-Suzuno... H-how did you...-"

"Well... I got my sources." Suzuno laughed softly.

"..." Nagumo was still speechless.

"C'mon! Let's go for another round, shall we?" Netsuha held Nagumo's shoulder.

Suddenly, Hitomiko blew the whistle that got everyone's attention.

"C'MON, GUYS! BACK TO THE CAMP SITE!" Hitomiko shouted as she got the coloring materials and the soccerballs in nets.

"AWW...~!" Everyone whinned.

"...W-we're going...?" Suzuno turned to Hiroto sadly. Hiroto nodded.

"Sadly..." Hiroto sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to leave soon..." Suzuno looked down.

"It's okay, there's always ne-"

"HIROTO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! FATHER IS WAITING AT HOME!" Hitomiko shouted as nearly everyone was already at the path.

"H-HAI! HITOMIKO-SAN!" Hiroto shouted worriedly. "C'mon, let's go."

"Yeah." Kurakake and Kurione nodded, then they walked back to the path.

"..." Suzuno sighed sadly, she was still in the same place she standed. Hiroto stopped and looked back at Suzuno.

"C'mon, Suzuno, father's waiting." Hiroto smiled. Nagumo stopped beside Hiroto too.

"Coming..." Suzuno replied in a soft-sad voice, and sighed. She followed them.

"C'mere." Nagumo chuckled, and placed his arm around Suzuno's neck. Suzuno felt something like climbing on her cheeks. "`Ya know, it isin't so bad!"

"But... We're leaving..." Suzuno frowned.

"Well, at least there's next year." Nagumo smiled.

"Y-yeah." Suzuno smiled a bit.

"There, ya' go!" Nagumo chuckled. "You feel better now, right?" Nagumo patted her back.

"Mh-hm, thanks." Suzuno nodded and smiled more.

"Don't mention it."

As soon the conversation ended, they were already at the camp site, the tent's were already packed and rolled up, incuding the sleeping bags. Their bags were there waiting on the ground, packed as well.

"Yuu-chan~!" Suzuno ran happily to her stuffed-rabbit, sitting beside her bag. As she hugged Yuu-chan, she smelt the scent of cherry blossoms. "...? Why do you smell nice?" Suzuno whispered. "HITOMIKO-SAN!" Suzuno called.

"Yes, Suzuno?" Hitomiko came to her and smiled.

"Why does Yuu-chan smell like this? I thought he fell in salted water yesterday!" Suzuno pouted.

"Oh! Because I washed him." Hitomiko replied. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, or make him stink, so I washed Yuu-chan."

"Thank you, Hitomiko-san!" Suzuno hugged tightly to Yuu-chan.

"It's nothing, Suzuno." Hitomiko smiled and stroked/patted her head. Suzuno ran back to her things.

Suddenly, the bus arrived at the camp site's gate.

"OKAY EVERYONE! GET YOUR BAGS, TENTS, AND SLEEPING BAGS NOW, THE BUS IS HERE!" Hitomiko shouted as she got some folded tents.

So everyone got their things and went in the bus one-by-one. First, they checked the attendance.

"An?"

"Here~!"

"Hiroto?"

"Here."

"Kurakake?"

"Here~!"

"Kurione?"

"Present."

"Nagumo?"

Nagumo raises his hand.

"Midorikawa?"

"Present!"

"Saginuma?"

"Here."

"Netsuha?"

"Present."

"Atsuishi?"

"Here."

"Suzuno?"

"Here."

"Okay, were all set!" Hitomiko hit the bus's wall twice, then they left.

Hours later, it was already dark, most of the children were sleeping, some were playing video games, and some, well, pretty much awake, they would see the view of the moon, mountains, and the stars.

Nagumo and Suzuno were sitting together, while Hiroto was them, but in the other chair. Nagumo was on the window side, while Suzuno was at the edge. (The seats on the left are for two people, the right, only for one.)

Nagumo was looking out the window, gazing at the view from outside. Suzuno blinked her eyes slowly, hugging Yuu-chan in her arms, she felt tired, but she couldn't sleep.

"Nagumo...?" Suzuno said in a cute tired voice, tugging his shirt's sleave.

"Hm?" Nagumo turned to her with a calm smile.

"I'm tired, but I couldn't sleep..." Suzuno yawned.

"Well..." Nagumo chuckled. "Play your music box!"

"...I'm too tired to get it..." Suzuno replied.

"Then what?" Nagumo pouted.

"C-could you..." Suzuno started to blush. "Sing it for me?"

"What?!" Nagumo was shocked. "I don't know how to sing!"

"At least hum it, or say "na"." Suzuno whinned.

"Fine." Nagumo rolled his eyes, Suzuno leaned her head on Nagumo's shoulder. He sighed and started. "Na, na, na, na, na, na... Na, na, na, na, na, na... Na, na, na, na, nanananananananana, na... Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na... na, na, n-"

Nagumo stopped upon hearing Suzuno snoring softly, to make sure, he looked at her face to see if her eyes were closed, and they were, Suzuno was asleep.

"Good-night, Suzuno." Nagumo whispered and leaned on her head. Nagumo fell asleep as well.

"Hey! Hiroto they're-!"

"Shh... I know, I know... Just let them be, it's been a tiring day." Hiroto placed a finger on his lips to Yagami.

"Hmph!" Yagami crossed her arms. "It could have been fun if we would tease or prank them!"

"Save that for the future, Yagami." Hiroto chuckled and continued gazing at the stars.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 4-**


	6. The Aliea Meteorite

**Chapter 5: The Aliea Meteorite**

* * *

Later, at 1:30 am, the others already arrived to the orphanage, most woke up and got out of the bus, but some were still asleep.

Nagumo and Suzuno were asleep and still leaning on each other, Hiroto was resting his side to the window, crossing his arms, while Atsuishi and Netsuha were still sleeping at the back.

"Yagami, are some still there in the bus?" Hitomiko asked her as she climbed down from the bus.

"Y-yeah... Hitomiko-san... They're still sleeping." Yagami yawned, and went on. Hitomiko went in the bus and woke them up one by one.

"Atsuishi, Netsuha, we're home." Hitomiko said softly.

"O-oh...?" Atsuishi eyes were half open. "Sorry, to slow you down, Hitomiko-san." He stood up and got his bag.

"Nggh..." Netsuha stretched and did the same, then both of them left the bus.

Hitomiko approached Hiroto next.

"Hiroto... Get up." Hitomiko nudged him gently.

"H-Hitomiko-san!" Hiroto got up immediately. "G-gomen!" He got his bag too.

"It's okay Hiroto, just go back to your room, you can continue sleeping, okay?" Hitomiko smiled.

"H-hai...!" Hiroto got out of the bus. Hitomiko turned to Nagumo and Suzuno.

"C'mon you two, get up..." Hitomiko said. Nagumo shooked his head slowly, still closing his eyes. Suzuno hugged Nagumo, she was still heavily asleep.

"F-five more minuites... Hitomiko-sa...n" Nagumo groaned, and continued sleeping. Hitomiko smiled and sighed.

Hitomiko carried Nagumo and Suzuno, she placed their heads on each of her shoulder, Nagumo on her left, Suzuno on her right, and placed her arms under their knees.

"M-mommy..." Suzuno whispered and hugged Hitomiko's neck. Hitomiko laughed softly and smiled.

"Good-night, Suzuno." Hitomiko kissed her forehead as Suzuno's face gave a smile.

Later, after bringing Nagumo and Suzuno to their rooms, she closed all the doors in the orphanage, to know that they're all there and asleep. Suddenly something held Hitomiko's shoulder.

"WH-WHO-?!" She turned around quickly, and to realize it was her father, Kira Seijirou, he looked strange. "O-oh, father! It's just you, what brings you here in a time like this?" Hitomiko asked.

"Hitomiko." Seijirou whispered. "I found something, you should see it." He smiled.

"W-what?" Hitomiko looked at him, confused. She turned away, about to leave. "Father, maybe tomorrow, it's getting-!"

Seijirou grabed her arm tightly.

"COME AND SEE!" He commanded. Hitomiko got terrified.

"O-okay, father." She nodded and trembled.

"Good." Seijirou smirked. "Come, let's go." He leaded her to the dark hallway to basement. Hitomiko followed without hesitating.

When they went into the basement, Hitomiko was shocked, she saw a giant meteorite that looked like a gem, it was immiting purple light in the dark basement.

"F-father..." Hitomiko couldn't take her shocked eyes on the meteorite. "What is that?"

"It's the Aliea Meteorite!" Seijirou laughed evily. "Don't you like it?"

"F-father! It's making you crazy!" Hitomiko shouted. "Stop this! I don't want this thing destroying our family!" She ran to Seijirou and tried to pull him away from it, but her father pushed her away, making fall on her legs. Hitomiko was terrified, that she didn't want to get up anymore, she layed her hands on the floor.

Seijirou started to laugh evily.

"I CAN USE THIS TO TAKE REVENGE ON MY HIROTO'S DEATH!" He shouted. Hitomiko was terrified by her father's madness.

"FATHER! I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS!" She shouted. "AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO USE ON THAT THING?!"

"...On the children of coarse." Seijirou smirked. "I'll use it for them in soccer! And it'll make them powerful! THEY WILL BE THE BEST SOCCER PLAYERS IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! AND WE'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He laughed loudly. That made Hitomiko shocked and angry, she stood up.

"WHAT?! ON THEM?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING FATHER?! THEY'RE JUST INNOCENT CHILDREN! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hitomiko shouted angrily. Seijirou laughed.

"Well, of coarse not now... I'll wait until they're ripe, few more years, I guess so?" He continued laughing.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" Hitomiko demanded. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU PUT THAT THING ON THEM!"

"Oh?" Seijirou smirked. "I see..." He laughed.

"WATCH ME FATHER! I'LL FIND A SOCCER TEAM THAT WILL DEFEAT YOURS!" Hitomiko shouted as she pointed at him, then ran out of the basement, leaving her father mad with power in the basement.

Later Hitomiko ran to her room, packing her things, quickly, and crying, she had so many bags, she nearly got her whole things, then left immeidiately without saying good-bye to the children, as she went out the main door, it was raining, she got her umbrella and left in the rain without closing the door, she continued crying, suddenly.

"H-Hitomiko-san...?" A voice called from behind. Hitomiko turned around, there she saw Suzuno rubbing her eyes and holding Yuu-chan in her arms, she walked back to the door.

"S-Suzuno, it's late, why are you still awake?" Hitomiko brushed her hands on Suzuno's face.

"I had a bad dream... Then I heard footsteps... I went out of my room and saw you leaving, I followed you..." Suzuno said in a sleepy voice. "Where are you going Hitomiko-san...?" She asked sadly. Hitomiko cried and hugged her tightly.

"S-Suzuno... I have to go away from here." She sobbed.

"W-why?" Suzuno started to cry too.

"F-father... He..." Hitomiko stopped, she thought that she probably shouldn't tell her.

"He what?" Suzuno sniffled.

"N-nothing, Suzuno, nothing." Hitomiko wiped her tears and smiled. "I have to go now." She stood up.

"T-this is good-bye?" Suzuno looked up at her sadly.

"No, of coarse not, I'll see you again." Hitomiko smiled, then she knelt again, and stroked Suzuno's hair. "Suzuno..."

"Yes?" Suzuno looked at her.

"Promise me, that you won't wear the purple necklace, tell everyone not to as well." Hitomiko told. "And tell everyone that I left because... I had to."

"But they might not believe me... Why won't you tell them?" Suzuno asked. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure Suzuno, I don't have that much time now." Hitomiko held her shoulder. "Suzuno, now, just promise me, you won't wear the purple necklace." She told her seriously with her sad eyes.

"I won't Hitomiko-san, I promise." Suzuno nodded and hugged Hitomiko tightly and cried.

"S-Suzuno!" Hitomiko patted her back. "Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

"I'll miss you Hitomiko-san!" Suzuno muffled.

"I'll miss you too, Suzuno." Hitomiko sniffled. "I must go now." She broke up the hug. "Please don't cry."

Suzuno nodded.

"O-okay..." She wiped her tears. Hitomiko turned and started to leave. "Good-bye, Hitomiko-san." Suzuno sniffled. Hitomiko turned around with a sad face.

"Good-bye Suzuno." She waved, then continued walking in the rain in her umbrella. Suzuno watched as she faded in the rain.

The next day, everyone was eating breakfast, and they were wondering, where was Hitomiko.

"Hey, does anyone know where Hitomiko-san is?" Nagumo said as he was eating.

"Maybe she's at the garden." Kurakake replied.

"No, she's not." Netsuha said.

"How do you know?!" Kurione asked.

"Because she's not there." Netsuha continued eating.

"Then where is she?" Nagumo groaned.

"...She left."

"WHAT?!" Everyone turned to Suzuno.

"She did, just like hours ago after getting off the bus." Suzuno said sadly.

"I don't believe y-"

"Shut up Netsuha." Kurakake told him. "Suzuno, how'd you know?" Kurakake asked.

"I saw, and talked to her when she left." Suzuno looked down.

"What did she say?" Kurarkake asked, everyone started to listen to Suzuno.

"...Don't wear the purple necklaces, She told me." Suzuno replied.

"Purple necklaces? Huh?" Netsuha raised his eyebrow.

"What are those, Suzuno-chan?" Kurione tilted her head.

"I don't know either, but Hitomiko-san said not to." Suzuno turned to them.

"Bah! Suzuno, you're making this up, aren't you?" Netsuha pouted.

"N-no...! I'm not!" Suzuno turned to Netsuha franticly. "Listen to me, whatever what happens, don't wear it!"

"Fine, fine." Netsuha sighed, everyone nodded.

Suddenly Hiroto came in sadly.

"Hey Hiroto!" Yagami waved at him. "Why such a long face?"

"...Hitomiko-san left, father told me." Hiroto sighed.

"SO SUZUNO WAS TELLING THE TRUTH?!" Netsuha was shocked.

"HEY!" Suzuno shouted angrily. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS LYING?! WHY WOULD I LIE IN A TIME WHEN HITOMIKO-SAN IS GONE?!"

"Okay, okay..." Netsuha pouted.

"Why did she leave?" An whinned.

"I don't-"

"Because she had too, she told me that too, I guess it was something important." Suzuno replied.

"No wonder the food's delivered!" Nagumo groaned.

"I know... I realized that too." Atsuishi. "If Hitomiko-san was here she would cook our food, not deliver it..."

"But guys!" Hiroto got their attention. "Father says that he'll give us gifts!" Hiroto smiled.

"What gifts?" Everyone asked.

"Father said it will be beautiful purple necklaces, and he said it will make us hap-!"

"I KNEW IT! HITOMIKO-SAN LEFT BECAUSE OF FATHER! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT NECKLACE!" Suzuno shouted.

"Woah... Suzuno, calm down." Netsuha told her.

"NO! I WON'T! 'TILL ALL OF YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T WEAR THEM!" Suzuno added.

"But Suzuno! It's father's gift!" Hiroto said worriedly.

"Hiroto! I promised Hitomiko-san to not let any of you wear that! What if that it's bad! What if-!"

"SUZUNO! ENOUGH!" Hiroto angrily went to her, Suzuno never saw him so angry. Suzuno stood up terrified.

"H-Hiroto...-!"

Hiroto grabbed Suzuno's wrist tightly.

"H-Hiroto... Stop your hurting me...!" Suzuno started to cry.

"Hiroto!" Nagumo tried to pull Hiroto away from Suzuno, but Hiroto pushed him away.

"Hiroto-san! Stop it!" Kurakake cried worriedly. Hiroto didn't listen, making everyone shocked.

"I DON'T WANT YOU SPEAKING THAT ABOUT FATHER IN THIS ORPHANAGE! EVER AGAIN!" Hiroto shouted and threw Suzuno's hand downwards making her fall on the floor making everyone shocked. Suzuno layed her hands on the floor, she looked at Hiroto, terrified as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"H-Hiroto...! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Suzuno looked down and sobbed.

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo went to her and hugged her. "HIROTO! HOW-!"

Nagumo stopped upon seeing something glowing under Hiroto's shirt, it was bright and purple.

"H-Hiroto... You're wearing...!" Nagumo looked at Hiroto's angry eyes. Suddenly the glow disappeared as Hiroto held his head.

"W-wha..." Hiroto opened his eyes again, until realized that he made Suzuno cry. "S-Suzuno... I..." Hiroto fainted on the floor, making everyone noisy and worried.

"HIROTO!" Nagumo shouted.

"HIROTO-SAN!" Everyone shouted and went to him.

"...H-Hiroto...?" Suzuno looked at him on the floor. "HIROTO!" She started shaking him. "C-CALL FATHER! QUICK!" Suzuno told them, then she turned back to Hiroto.

...HIROTO! ...Hiroto! ...Hiroto! Hiroto...! ...Hiroto...

Later, Hiroto was lying on his bed, Nagumo and Suzuno were waiting for him to wake up.

"Suzuno..." Nagumo said softly.

"Yes?" Suzuno turned to Nagumo.

"The "Purple necklace" you were telling us." Nagumo turned to her as well.

"What about it?" Suzuno asked.

"Hiroto..." Nagumo turned to Hiroto. "He's wearing one."

"That explains why he was acting different!" Suzuno shockly said, whispering. "We have to take it from him! But how?"

"It's in his shirt, can you get scissors for me?" Nagumo started getting the necklace out of Hiroto's shirt.

"Here." Suzuno gave him small safety scissors.

"Thanks." Nagumo got the scissors. SNIP! Nagumo got the necklace from Hiroto.

"What's...?" Nagumo looked at the purple gem tied to the necklace.

"It seems it's bad, we better take it away from him and everyone." Suzuno took it from Nagumo.

When they were about to leave, Hiroto woke up.

"Where are you guys going?" Hiroto sat up his bed.

"U-uh... Hiroto..." Suzuno hid the neclace behind her back. Hiroto touched his chest.

"M-my necklace... Where is it?" Hiroto looked at them. "Did you guys get it?"

"Hiroto... We have to put it away." Suzuno turned away. "I'm sor-"

"No Suzuno." Hiroto suddenly said. "I'm the one who should say that, and it's okay, you can throw that thing away!"

"H-huh?" Nagumo tilted his head. "How'd you get this anyway?"

"Father... He forced me." Hiroto looked down sadly.

"I knew we shouldn't trust him!" Nagumo growled.

"Okay, Hiroto, remember, don't wear this ever again, okay?" Suzuno asured him.

"Okay, I will." Hiroto nodded. Then Nagumo and Suzuno went out of the room.

While they were walking down the hallway, they were wondering how to get rid of the necklace.

"How are we going to throw this thing away!" Suzuno pouted.

"The trashcan." Nagumo replied.

"Someone might find it! Especially father!" Suzuno exclaimed.

"Well, dig it underground!"

"But you don't know what this thing's made of! It might be harmful! And, someone might dig it up in the future."

"Or...!" Nagumo turned and grinned at Suzuno.

* * *

**It was the toilet! xD**

"What?" Suzuno looked at the look of his face, and she knew what it was. "Oh no..." She rolled her eyes.

"Should I really toss it in?" Suzuno looked at the toilet bowl.

"Yup! Of coarse no one would ever find it!" Nagumo chuckled.

"O-okay!" Suzuno threw the necklace in the toilet bowl, and flushed it away.

"C'mon, let's go back!" Nagumo held Suzuno's shoulder.

"Okay, Nagumo! What ever you say!" Suzuno smiled and nodded. So they left the bathroom and went back to their room.

"I must seperate rhose two... They're getting into my plans..." Seijirou glared, then smirked. "Ah, I know now... I'll just wait 'till the right time..."

And nothing will stop me...

...Hiroto...

* * *

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	7. The Kiss

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

The years past, and me and the other children in the orphanage have grown, most of us were already 15-16 yrs.-old, and we were all going to school today.

**Chapter 6: The Kiss**

* * *

It was early in the morning as the children went to school. Nagumo and Suzuno were waiting for their friends by the door.

"Hey, aren't you a bit suspicious that father built us a school?" Nagumo pouted.

"Well a little..." Suzuno shifted her eyes.

"A LITTLE?!" Nagumo exclaimed. "WHY?!"

"Well... He built us a school, and we had no charges in paying, maybe father changed, Nagumo." Suzuno smiled.

"B-but remember what he did to Hiroto?! A-and-!"

"Nagumo, that was the past, and this is the present, you should start to forget that." Suzuno smiled.

"Fine." Nagumo sighed.

"Hey, you two love-birds again~!" Netsuha nudged Nagumo's shouder.

"W-what?" Suzuno blushed and turned away.

"Oh lay off, Netsuha! I don't like her!" Nagumo growled, slightly blushing.

"Yeah right~!" Netsuha said in a wavy voice.

"SHUT UP...!" Nagumo groaned.

"Then why are you and Suzuno always together?" Atsuishi joined in.

"Where just bestfriends, that's all!" Nagumo glared at Atsuishi.

"Yeah~ BESTFRIENDS." Netsuha said as he was bending his fingers. Nagumo glared at Netsuha as he said that.

"You guys better stop!" Suzuno puffed up her cheeks as she went in front of Nagumo, facing the two of them.

"Fine, we'll stop." Netsuha crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Good." Suzuno sighed and turned around, facing Nagumo.

"NOW!" Netsuha shouted as they pushed her to Nagumo, making them kiss.

"...?!" Nagumo's eyes widen as he felt Suzuno's lips against his, he started to blush.

"...!" Suzuno suddenly pulled away as she pushed Nagumo aside. She covered her mouth as she glared at Nagumo, then to his friends.

"...Fuck you." Nagumo glared at Netsuha and Atsuishi as he wiped his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Suzuno started to tear up.

"H-hey, Suzuno, take it easy!" Nagumo held both of her shoulders from behind.

"Uh-oh..." Atsuishi mummbled.

"S-sorry! It was just a prank!" Netsuha felt guilty. "C-calm do-"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Suzuno bursted in tears. "WHAT KIND OF PRANK MAKES A PERSON KISS SOMEONE!" She tried to kick them, but Nagumo placed his arms around her shoulders to stop her.

"Suzuno!" Nagumo pulled her away from them as she swung her legs, and struggled to hit both of them.

"I HATE YOOU!" Suzuno's tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"S-Suzuno! We're sorry! We didn't mean it!" Atsuishi said worriedly. Suzuno stopped and hicced, she nearly collapsed and fell but Nagumo didn't loose his grip on her.

"N-Nagumo... I-I'm..." Suzuno buried her face on his chest and sobbed.

"Shh... It's okay..." Nagumo hugged her and stroked his hand on her hair, then he glared at Atsuishi and Netsuha. "Why did you guys do that...?" He whispered.

"..." Atsuishi looked down, he felt really bad for making Suzuno cry.

"I thought it would be funny." Netsuha whispered sadly.

"Funny? You think this is funny?!" Nagumo growled. Suddenly, Kurione and Kurakake came behind Atsuishi and Netsuha.

"HEEEEEYY-! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Kurakake flew in rage when she saw Suzuno crying.

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" Kurione crossed her arms at Nagumo.

"How 'bout ask those two?" Nagumo pointed his eyes at Atsuishi and Netsuha, including the three girls.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SUZUNO?! HUH?!" Kurakake pinched Netsuha and Atsuishi's ear.

"THAT HUUUUURTS!" Atsuishi cried.

"O-OW! IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE PRANK!" Netsuha groaned in pain.

"A SIMPLE PRANK?! DUDE! YOU MADE SUZUNO KISS ME!" Nagumo growled.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kurakake pinched their ears harder.

"You guys are so fucked up." Touchi crossed her arms and grinned at them.

"O-OOOWWWWW! We just didn't know that she'll react like that! We were expecting another reaction!" Netsuha replied.

"P-please stop...!" Atsushi tried to get Kurakake's grip off.

"Not until you appologize to Suzuno." Kurakake replied.

"But we already did!" Netsuha whinned.

"A lot of times!" Atsuishi added.

"Did they, Suzuno?" Kurakake turned to her.

"...Mh-hm." Suzuno nodded still burying her face on Nagumo's chest.

"Well, then." Kurakake let go of their ears.

"Ah... Thank you." Atsuishi rubbed his ears, Netsuha did the same.

"BUT YOU GUYS DESERVED THIS!" Kurakake kicked their "".

"OOOOWWWW!" Atsushi glared at Kurakake.

"FUUUUUCK!" Netsuha fell on the ground. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?!"

"WELL THAT'S FOR HURTING SUZUNO!" Kurkake pouted.

"Arrggh...!" Netsuha rolls sideways from the pain.

"Well, we have to go now." Kurione said.

"Okay!" Kurakake smiled, then glared at the two boys. "If you make Suzuno cry again, you guys better watch out."

The boys were terrified and too scared to talk.

"Hey, Suzuno, are you coming?" Kurakake held her shoulder. Suzuno shook her head.

"Don't worry I'll follow." She told.

"Okay." Kurakake sighed, then glared at Nagumo. "You better take good care of her on the way to school."

"FIINNE!" Nagumo groaned as the three of them left, Suzuno was not crying anymore, but she was really quiet.

After a while, Hiroto followed in.

"What did I miss?" Hiroto fixed his neck tie.

"Nothin'." Nagumo replied. Then Hiroto noticed Atsuishi and Netsuha on the floor.

"You guys better get up." Hiroto looked confused.

"O-okay..." Atsuishi got up slowly.

"What took you so long?!" Netsuha got up, still feeling the pain.

"Sorry, I had to talk with dad." Hiroto replied.

"UGGH! It's about HIM again!" Nagumo groaned.

"Nagumo, it was important." Hiroto started to glare at him.

"OH, GEE~! SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAN BEING EARLY TO SCHOOL!" Nagumo sarcasticly said.

"NAGUMO! QUIT IT!" Hiroto shouted.

"OOOOH~! THE RED HEAD'S TALKING!" Nagumo went closer to him.

"OH~! I SEE! AND THE TULIP-HEAD TOO!" Hiroto crossed his arms.

"...You fuckin' take that back." Nagumo growled. Then Hiroto realized Suzuno was terribly quiet.

"Suzuno, You okay?" Hiroto asked. Suzuno turned away and kept quiet.

"It's none of your business." Nagumo said in an angry tone.

"Well, at least tell me!" Hiroto did the same. "She's also my friend."

"You know what? NEVERMIND! Let's just go to school!" Nagumo went out as all of them followed.

Hours later, it was already recess.

"Hey, Suzuno sorry about... Um..." Nagumo started to blush, wearing his earphones.

"I-It's okay..." Suzuno blushed too. "Well I'll see you in the line." She went to line up as Nagumo turned around, fixing his phone.

"Okay, I'll just fix my earphones then I'm do-" Nagumo realized that a line has piled up. "...OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

So Nagumo was last in line, while Suzuno was already quarter-way there.

"I'll take the tempura and miso soup, thanks!" Suzuno ordered and got her tray, noticing Nagumo was still in the line. She laughed softly. "How are you doing there?"

"Bored." Nagumo pouted.

"Well, I'll see you on the table with Hiroto!" Suzuno smiled then continued walking.

"Okay..." Nagumo sighed.

As Suzuno was walking trouble was hiding in the corner.

"SHIT!" Saginuma accidently spilled his miso soup on the floor. "What am I going to do now?" He turned to Midorikawa.

"Well, you could tell the janitor!" Midorikawa chuckled.

"Okay, wait here." Saginuma left. "Make sure no one passes here, they might slip."

"Okay, okay!" Midorikawa whinned and continued eating.

"Hi, Saginuma!" Suzuno waved at him, carrying her tray.

"Hey, Suzuno!" Saginuma smiled. Then Suzuno kept walking, not realizing the spilled soup on the floor."W-wait! Suzuno!"

"Hello, Midorikawa!" Suzuno smiled, not hearing Saginuma.

"Hi, Suzuno." Midorikawa smiled back and continued eating, forgetting to warn Suzuno.

"Suzuno!" Hiroto waved and walked to her.

"Hey, Hirotoooooo~!" Suzuno slipped, making her drop and spill her food on the floor.

"Suzuno!" Hiroto went closer to her to help her, but all that made was a wrong slip.

Suzuno went forward, towards the face of Hiroto... Then.

"...!" Suzuno felt Hiroto's lips on her's. She pushed Hiroto away, covering her mouth.

"SUZUNO!" Saginuma shouted, but too late.

"...Shit! I forgot to warn Suzuno! I'm so dead." Midorikawa thought.

"S-Suzuno!" Hiroto covered his mouth too.

"I-I'm sor-"

"HIROTO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?" Nagumo shouted angrily and charged to him, making everyone stare at him confused and shocked.

"N-Nagumo!" Suzuno looked frightened. "He saw that...?" Suzuno thought. Suddenly Nagumo punched Hiroto on his left cheek, making him fall to the ground.

"...!" Suzuno covered her mouth. Including the crowd.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Hiroto held his cheek and glared at Nagumo.

"...You are." Nagumo softly said.

"W-wha-"

"YOU WERE ALWAYS MY PROBLEM!" Nagumo shouted. "YOU'LL REGRET TO WHAT YOU DID!" Nagumo was putting another punch.

"NAGUMO! STOP!" Suzuno went in front of Hiroto. "IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!"

"Hey! Are you guys okay?!" Saginuma rushed in the scene.

"WHY SHOULD WE?!" Nagumo glared at him.

"DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN SUZUNO?!" Saginuma turned to Midorikawa.

"I-I forgot! I'm sorry!" Midorikawa looked down. Nagumo looked down as well.

"N-Nagu-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME!" Nagumo growled and left.

Suzuno's eyes got blurry from tears piling up in her eyes, she wouldn't take her eyes of Nagumo leaving. Then a tear ran down her eye. Hiroto stood up and held her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Suzuno... He'll be-"

"D-did you see how he looked at me...? He looked... Devistated, angry at me!" Suzuno burried her face on her hands.

"..." Hiroto felt sorry for her, and hugged her. "I'm sorry..."

"No! It's my fault! I was stupid! I didn't pay attention to where I was going!" Suzuno cried on his chest.

Midorikawa and Saginuma felt guilty not reminding/ warning her, they looked down.

Later, Nagumo finally went out the cafeteria door, he pressed his back on to the wall, and sighed.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Nagumo hit his fist on the wall from behind. "Hiroto... Kissed her..." He looked down. "I wish I didn't see that... But, it's good that I know now." Nagumo whispered. "She seemed, pretty happy that happened, she rather kiss Hiroto than me. She protected Hiroto from me, she..." Nagumo paused.

...Likes him...

* * *

**-End of Chapter 6-**


End file.
